Not so positive or maybe?
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: For two summers in a row something life changing happened to Jasmine the first time she became friends with Katie and found out James was her brother. The second time she got accepted at Hollywood arts. This time it's not so positive or maybe...
1. last minutes of school

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR and Victorious.

Ch1: Last minutes of school.

'Come on stupid clock!' Sabrina thought furiously it was only ten minutes till summer and it seemed like the teacher was planning on getting making it the most boring ten minutes in their lives.

She glanced at Matt who sitting next to her also looking incredibly bored. "She's isn't seriously giving us homework is she?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"I think she is." She replied frowning.

"And when you all return from your _oh so amazing cool _summer activities I expect you to have read midsummer." Mrs Sanders told them. Mrs Sanders was an old teacher probably in her fifties and as most people thought of her WEIRD.

"Yeah right." Matt replied rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry I am sure you can find some time between flirting and hanging out with 'hot babes' to read an old stuffy book." Mrs Sanders said eyeing the boy before walking over to Henry who was sitting at the far end of class already looking nervous as she turned to him.

"people her age should not say hot babes _ever_." Matt whispered, Sabrina nodded shuddering.

"Besides" Matt grinned. "The only hot babe I'm seeing this summer is you babe." He smirked winking at Sabrina who just rolled her eyes.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

In music class Carmen and Jenny were just doing their last preformence this year for their last grade.

"Sippin' gin 'n' juice,  
Laying underneath the palm trees!  
The boys, break their necks,  
try'na creep a little sneak peek at us!"

During the routine Jenny glanced at her watch grinning just a few more minutes before summer.

"California girls, we're undeniable,  
Fine, fresh, fierce,  
We got it on lock!"

Carmen focused on the lyrics trying to keep her thoughts away from her crazy summer plans._ 'Beach party! yeah that would be so much fun and OH I need a new bathing suit a cool bikini. Maybe the girls and I can go shopping. Oops my turn!'_

"Sex, on the beach,  
We don't mind sand in our stilettos!  
We fre-e-eak in my Jeep,  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo!"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Come on people my grandma is faster then that! Unbelievable that some of you even think they have the tiniest chance of becoming cheerleader next year!" Coach Mckenzie yelled.

Mckenzie was the gym teacher and cheerleading coach and knew exactly what to say to make everyone doubt themselves so they would work harder.

"How much longer?" Dawn breathed holding her tennis racket in front of her face shielding it for the upcoming balls.

"Just a few minutes before we can go take a shower." Jasmine said though she actually enjoyed the game tennis was her favorite sport. "You heard her about the cheerleading stuff? As if!"

Dawn nodded. "Though the magazines would love it." She sighed in relief when the bell finally rang, the bell sounds even more beautiful when it's the last one of the year.

"Shower, shower, shower, shower." Jasmine chanted rushing to the showers.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Guys it's summer!" Katie cheered.

"You joined an other improv class?" Sabrina asked.

"Yep." Katie nodded. She was still going to the Palm Woods school which always ended earlier then Hollywood Arts so when she got bored she went there seeing mr Sikowitz always let her join his class.

"Hey guys!" Jenny cheerfully waved as she and Carmen walked over. "Did you have a good day?" The latina asked.

"Great." Jasmine replied smiling. "Anyways we could sit here and wait for something life changing to happen or could do something."

"Something life changing?" Henry asked chuckling.

"Yeah something life changing always happens during the summer! It happened two years in a row." Jasmine explained. "But anyways we should celebrate the summer!"

"How?" Jenny asked.

"Well we celebrated spring break with smoothies." Matt replied grinning. The other agreed they were already at the mall when Sabrina remembered something. "Didn't they close the smoothie bar?"

Katie blinked before nodding. "Oops..."

"Nooooo!" Jenny shook her head in denial. "I'm thirsty!"

Dawn sighed. "I had played tennis two hours straight I'm thirsty."

Matt frowned feeling bad for getting his friends excited for their smoothies when something caught his eye. "Well maybe we can get some sodas at that bar over there." He said already heading to the bar.

The others blinked watching him enter. "Oh well a drink is a drink." Dawn shrugged as she and the others followed him.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Not really the most... cheerful...cleanest...nicest place to celebrate something." Carmen said looking around in the dark damp bar.

Henry frowned going through his back pack. "I think I left my wallet in my locker."

"Which is so very smart to do on the last day of school." Sabrina muttered going through the menu.

Henry didn't pay much attention to Sabrina. "I'll just rush back to school and get it you guys order a head I'll be right back." He called before rushing out.

"Jasmine are you alright?" Katie asked sitting down next to her best friend.

"Yeah..." Jasmine trailed of. "I just have this weird feeling like I'm being watched at." She shrugged. "Maybe it's just this place it's dampy makes me asthmatic or something." She chuckled.

"Did you bring your inhaler?" Katie asked.

"Yes! Ugh stop sounding like my mom... More like James actually." Jasmine smiled shaking her head. "He worries to much."

Nobody noticed the dark figure at the bar who glanced at them every few minutes grinning.

**Author: Here's the first chapter of Not so positive I hope you'll all like it!**


	2. What kind of a name is Skippy?

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch2: What kind of a name is Skippy?

"Isn't it handy that Sabby always brings her computer?" Dawn chuckled watching as Carmen and Jenny held a tiny concert in front of the webcam.

"Well we want everyone to know what we're gonna do this summer just put it on The and everyone will know." Jasmine replied watching her friends with an amused expression before sneezing loudly.

Katie turned to her. "That's the third time you sneezed today." She frowned. "Last time you sneezed like that was when..." She trailed of trying to remember.

"When Carlos threw those smoke bombs in the bathroom and all of James Cuda products sorta exploded." Jasmine added rubbing her nose.

"You ruined our concert." Jenny pouted.

"Sorry." Jasmine replied. "But I think it's Sabrina's turn she needs to show us the song you did in that musical... What was it's name again...?" Jasmine asked.

"No way!" Sabrina sputtered already knowing which song Jasmine meant. That musical had been for charity and here friends signed her up for the fun of it. She shuddered remembering the title: 'Girly girls vs Silly boys.' She had tried to not have to go but as the director said 'You can't say no to charity.'

"Please I didn't hear it!" Katie pleaded.

"Jenny and I will sing back up!" Carmen offered.

Sabrina widely shook her head. "No not happening, besides I need a boy to sing it and there's none here.""

"What am I room room decoration?" Matt asked frowning.

"Like you remember the song!" Sabrina argued.

"Sabby." Dawn chuckled shaking her head. "The director stole all those songs from cartoons."

"We won't put on the slap." Jasmine said. Katie nodded. "It's just for us and the bartender..." She frowned noticing the bartender wasn't there anymore they were the only ones at the bar and a guy who had been sitting there since they gotten in. "Just us and that dude at the bar please!"

"Agh fine but if someone finds out I swear..." Sabrina trailed of holding her fists. "Carmen , Jenny you are my back up Mat you help to." She ordered.

Before standing up Matt leaned over Dawn's shoulder. "Did you get it ready?" He asked smirking.

Dawn nodded. "You owe me ten bucks." Matt had asked her to somehow manages to tape Sabrina's performance to pay back for a prank Sabrina pulled on him a few weeks prior. "You've got fifteen minutes before tape automatically posts it's self on The slap." Dawn explained.

"Great." Matt smirked. "Gives me just enough time to run before she finds out. Your the greatest chick." He said patting Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn tried not to giggle either Sabrina and Matt loved each other or they seriouslf hated each other. She thought pressing play just as Sabrina started singing.

"Sun goes down, I'm just getting up  
I'm heading for the city lights  
Radio blasting on the way to the club  
Gonna rock this town tonight  
You're living in a man's world  
They tell us..."

"The things they're trying to sell us now  
Cause we're the girls of Rock N' Roll  
Yeah we're the girls of Rock N' Roll!" Carmen and Jenny sang as back up.

"Oh yeah!  
The curtain's up and I'm ready to go  
My guitar is in my hand  
There's nothing more that I'd rather do  
Than play in a rock n' roll band" Matt sang his part.

Despite the song being from an old cartoon the others couldn't help and sing along to.

After a few minutes the song was finally finished and Matt smirked that had taken less then five minutes giving him enough time to hide before Sabrina found out.

Katie smiled at Sabrina. "You should sing more often."

Sabrina just shrugged she could sing but she preferred acting.

Matt glanced at his watch. "Look at time... I have to go home to help with diner and stuff." He said getting up.

"I'm going to." Jasmine said getting up still rubbing her nose. Katie also stood up. "Me to I think someone needs to get her allergy shot." She said smirking.

"No no needles..." Jasmine whined as Katie and Matt pulled her with them.

The others laughed watching them go. Sabrina frowned noticing the guy who had been sitting at the bar all day suddenly stood in front of the door.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"What's up men?" Matt frowned looking at the guy who was blocking the door. "It's been fun and all but we really need to go now so..." He said trying to walk past him only to be pushed back. "What the...?"

Katie frowned studying the guy's features. "Skippy?" Katie whispered to herself not sure what he was doing here.

"You know this guy?" Matt asked.

Jasmine nodded looking a bit unsure. "Yeah he tried to replace James in the band a couple of years ago his name is Skippy Higgenloper."

Matt couldn't help himself and burst out laughing. "Skippy? Seriously what kind of name is that!" He laughed.

"Matt! Don't be a jerk!" Katie and Jasmine scolded.

As Matt was still laughing neither him or the girls noticed Skippy pull something from his pocket.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Back at the table Sabrina, Carmen and Jenny were just convincing Dawn to sing when Jenny stopped.

Carmen noticed. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Is that a gun?" Jenny asked frowning. That got the other girls attention.

"Oh my god!" Sabrina screamed right as Skippy pulled the trigger.

Dawn's hand flew to her mouth staring at the horrible scene in front of her in the distance she could here Sabrina's computer. _'You got slapped.' _

**Author: Next chapter is up!**


	3. What is the song?

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch3: What is the song!

Sabrina didn't know what to do, she had seen dozens of horror films in her life some of were she way underage for. She never really paid much thought to how the person under shot must feel and now she knew exactly how they felt. She closed her eyes ready for the pain.

She heard multiple gasps and screams and was confused when she felt nothing. Slowly opening her eyes she immediately wished she hadn't. "M.. Ma...Matt!" She gasped.

In front of her stood Matt ,annoying Matt, flirty Matt, immature childish Matt, Sportsman Matt, kinda cute Matt with a bullet wound in his lower abdomen.

Matt looked down at the wound before slowly sinking to his knees. Sabrina managed to catch him before his head hit ground. "Oh god Matt..." She whispered. "Why do you always do crazy stuff like that?" She asked quietly out trying with no luck to blink back her tears.

"For the girls." Matt choked out wincing.

Everyone watched the scene not making a sound. "Dawn?" Carmen whispered. "Did you ever see this on tv?"

At first Dawn didn't know what the latina meant before remembering the first time Carmen came to visit her.

They had watched 'Grey's an anthomy' and she told Carmen how she loved that show. She really didn't want to think about more blood right now but she looked at Matt's wound. "Yes." She nodded. "The guy who had it survived it so Matt will to." She nodded trying to sound sure.

Katie and Jasmine were both just staring at Sabrina and Matt who were sitting on the floor neither really sure of what to do this was probably a nightmare or some weird sick joke there was no way this was real... Just no way.

"You two!" Skippy yelled pointing the gun at them getting their full attention. "You are the those Big Time Rush sibling right?"

Katie slowly nodded recognizing the name most magazines had dubbed them. 'Both had an older brother in Big Time Rush and they were Best friends.' It really proved the creativity of the people who came up with it.

"Which one is which?" He demanded.

Katie frowned not knowing what he meant. "I don't..." She trailed of shaking her head.

"Which one is related to Knight and which to Diamond?" He screamed. "Which is related to the one that ruined my chances?" He demanded walking closer to Katie. "Is it you?" He asked almost sounding seductive. "Did your older brother ruin my life?" He asked holding the gun at Katie's throat.

"No!" Jasmine yelled furiously shaking her head. "Leave her alone! I'm Jasmine Olivia Diamond and James returned to the band making you unneeded."

"Oh really!" He grinned letting go of Katie who fell to her knees. "You are the girl who later found out the amazing James Diamond was her brother?"

Jasmine nodded bravely trying to ignore how much her legs were shaking as Skippy kept getting closer. "Alright what song did he audition with?"

"What song?" Jasmine repeated unsure.

"When you audition you have sing something don't you?" He said grinning at her. "So what song?"

"I.. I don't know how the song is called." Jasmine confessed.

"Which proves your not it but she is." Skippy said pointing the gun back at Katie who was still sitting on the floor shaking. "If you were her you'd know."

"But I wasn't... I don't..." Jasmine tried blinking back tears but it was no use this men was treating to shoot her best friend if she didn't know what song James sang for his audition. It wasn't far that was years ago she didn't even know that she was James's sister back then.

"I hate it when girls lie." Skippy shook his head chuckling. "But maybe you just can't remember the song... to bad it's gonna cost you your little friend." He shrugged putting his finger on the trigger.

"Wait! I don't know the title but I know the first few lines!" Jasmine yelled.

"Listening." Skippy replied.

Jasmine gulped before starting to sing. "People say... I'm t.. life of the party because.._ (gulp)_ tell a joke or two but..." Tears were streaming down her cheeks by now.

"That's it." Skippy grinned as lowered the gun.

**Author: Next chapter is up!**

**I hope you all enjoyed new year**


	4. finding out

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch4: Finding out.

"Aagh!" Gustavo yelled throwing a bunch of papers away. "This song is terrible!" He bellowed ripping more papers.

Kelly sighed ignoring him and turning on the radio. She needed to work on the promotion plans Katie and Jasmine were gonna do this summer anyways.

_"This is Celeb Radio 24 hour news on your favorite celebrities!"_

Kelly rolled her eyes, this was the most desperate channel she had ever heard it even once did a report on how much Taylor Lautner sneezed in two hours. She was about to change the channel when the reporter mentioned some things.

_"James Diamond for the first time refused to give fan his autograph."_

Kelly smiled. "There's a first time for everything."

_"In other news Kendall Knight got in a huge fight with multiple officers not being allowed to enter a bar."_

Kelly frowned that wasn't anything like Kendall...

"Kelly get your but in here!" Gustavo yelled.

Kelly sighed getting up walking over. She frowned seeing Gustavo staring at the small television.

"What?"

Gustavo just pointed at the screen.

_"The police is trying to get the kids out of the bar as soon as possible. A boy who left the bar before the gun shots were heard informed us that it's about five students from Hollywood Arts the school for performing arts and their close friend."_

Kelly blinked thinking back to what she heard on the radio putting the pieces together. 'Kendall got in a fight cause he wasn't allowed to enter a _bar_.

James always signs autographs he never refuses to unless he was really stressed... Those kids.. were held hostage in a _bar _from Hollywood arts the she knew Jasmine went to and Katie also spent a great amount of time there.'

She looked at Gustavo who had finally turned away from the screen. "You think those kids... are Katie and Jasmine?"

Gustavo nodded.

"Well get Freight-train and get going!"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Henry shook his head unsure of what to do. When he came back to the bar it had been swarming with police everywhere. Apparently an old lady had heard something and called the police.

He couldn't believe it all his friends were in there he didn't even know if they were alright!

"You bastards just let me go damn it my baby sister is in there!"

Glancing around he realized he defiantly wasn't the only one feeling miserable watching Kendall trying to fight his way through being restrained by the officers.

"Kendall sweetie calm done I'm sure the police is doing the best they can." Mrs. Knight tried to calm him down. It was easy to see she had been crying.

James muttered something about taxes widely kicking trying to get past them. "I need to know if she's okay!"

Carlos and Logan glanced at each other before nodding. "I need to get new friends." Logan shook his head before he and Carlos jumped on in also trying to get past the officers.

Looking around Henry noticed more people coming including two adults and a little girl probably around six. Henry winced recognizing the girl as Matt's baby sister Melissa. It was her birthday tomorrow she had been talking about every time Matt had brought her with him. How was he supposed to tell her that her big brother may not even survive to be there.

"Hey you there!"

Turning around he noticed a girl with bright red hair running his way. Henry gulped and there was Jenny's older sister Cat. He sighed realizing he had a lot of explain to do he should probably also contact Sabrina,Carmen and Dawn's family.

Running his hand through his hair he sighed hoping that thing somehow would turn back to normal.


	5. listen

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch5: Listen.

James sighed running his hand through his hair leaning against the fence that was supposed to keep him from getting to the bar. Neither his dad or his aunt answered their phone. His baby sister was being held hostage most likely scarred maybe hurt.

He couldn't believe that till a few years prior he didn't even know she was his sister till their parents finally told them about their affair years before. He smiled a tiny sad smile thinking of how they went to so many trouble to convince Jasmine's mom to let her stay in LA.

And now she was in trouble and he couldn't do anything except try to contact her parents while the police handled everything.

Of course he wasn't the only one with that problem. "Come on daddy get of that stupid meeting and answer your phone!" Mercedes sobbed in her phone.

"Dawn's in there to?" James asked getting closer to her.

Mercedes nodded thick tears rolling down her face. "Y..Yes an.. and daddy needs to get here he can solve this!" The blonde sobbed.

James sighed putting a hand on her shoulder. "It will be okay." He whispered.

"I hope so." Mercedes whispered leaning in the touch.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"People say I'm the life of party because I..." Skippy shook his head. "Perhaps I shoud sing it in another tone? What do think?" He asked eying the children who were al sitting with their back leaning against the wall.

"Great." "Yeah it's.. good" "Sing it whatever way you want." "It sounded pretty." Most of them nodded not wanting to anger the madmen.

"You got to put more pressure on it." Dawn instructed. Sabrina nodded using Carmen's sweater trying to stop Matt from losing more blood.

"So far no signs showing that he has an infection." Jenny whispered gently holding his hand.

Matt groaned shaking his head. "Missing the princess's birthday." He moaned.

"Never mind." Jenny said out surprise letting go of his hand. "He's delirious." She stated.

"No." Sabrina said taking his hand in hers. "His sister's birthday tomorrow." She remembered. "You can still make it Matt." She whispered.

Katie watched friend looking at Matt's face intently thinking of all the times her mom had told her that watching tv was bad for her realizing that thanks to watching 'Grey's and anthomy' Dawn and Jenny helped keeping Matt alive.

She sighed realizing that now more then ever she whished her mom was here to scold her about something.

Besides she noticed Jasmine stiffen. The tall girl hadn't spoken for quite a while. "Jazz?" She asked.

_Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
_Katie's eyes grew noticing Skippy was holding a Ipod. "Bet ya the real one is thinking something to those exact same lines." He grinned.

_Next to you is where I should be  
(Where I wanna be)  
Something I, want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see._

Jasmine just glared at him not wanting to show him how scared she was at the moment she was just really angry though she desperately wished that the voice was her brother instead of Skippy's Ipod.

Skippy just shrugged at her lack of response and went on with the next song

_I promise I would be there  
I swear I'm on my way  
I know you may not hear me  
But that's the price I'll pay_

Katie shifted hearing her brother's voice knowing it wasn't real she just like Jasmine settled with just glaring at him.

While Katie was so focused on listening to her brother's voice Jasmine heard something. The police was outside so much they heard... well it was impossible not to hear those loud sirens.

At first they had been excited hearing them but Carmen having multiple family members working for the police told them it often took hours before people got saved when held hostage. But over the police and the crowd she heard something else...

_"You bastards just let me go damn it my baby sister is in there!"_

Jasmine blinked. "Katie!" She half yelled half whispered getting the slightly younger girl's attention. "What?"

"Kendall's outside." Jasmine replied with a small smile happy for her friend silently hoping her brother was there to.

"Really?" Katie asked a small smile forming on her lips.

"Listen." Jasmine whispered as she and Katie closed their eyes.

_"I need to know if she's okay!"_

Opening her eyes Jasmine sighed relived. The police was there but who cared their family was there!

Skippy grinned. "Now Big Time Rush will know how it is to lose a sister."

**Author: Next chapter is up I hope you'll like it.**


	6. Griffin's snipers?

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch6: Griffin's snipers?

"Que... you have una sister?" Carmen stuttered to scared to notice the half was in Spanish.

"Had." Skippy corrected. I had a sister." He said making a choked sound. "She died cause less then a year ago." He muttered for a second looking down. "A eight year old..." He shook his head. "Thanks to Big Time Rush."

"What? How?" Jenny asked.

"Bills." Was the only response she got.

Sabrina frowned glancing at the barely conscious Matt laying on her lap. This was about money! Matt may not make it to his little sister's eight birthday cause of this.

Dawn blinked. "Sorry but what has that to do with Big Time Rush?"

Skippy glared at her. "You don't know much about money do you blondie?"

Dawn ignored him looking at him expectantly.

"M.. My sister needed surgery the hospital here couldn't provide it without extra cash. I thought if I became..fam..ous"

The girls looked at each other all guessing were this was going. "Being famous doesn't automatically make you rich." Dawn stated.

Skippy looked up rolling his eyes. "Nice try." He shook his a weird grin forming on his face. "The damn concert was sold out!"

"But.." Dawn took a deep breath knowing about all this stuff from her dad. "The band never gets much money for one of their first concerts in fact most of it is used to pay the marketing." The blonde explained sounding afraid for his reaction.

"You're lying! You are all lying! But that doesn't matter my dark overlord and I know the best way to make them all pay!" He grinned. "Every older brother's worst nightmare."

"Matt?" Sabrina whispered once Skippy turned away from them. "You have to stay put." She scolded when he tried to sit up.

Matt weakly shook his head. "No." He whispered once again trying to sit up. "He wants to foce himself on Katie or Jasmine."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Finally." Mercedes sighed relieved once her dad's limo came speeding in. She didn't realize it but she was holding on James's hand.

"What's going on and what happened to your sister?" Griffin demanded gripping Mercedes shoulders looking older then usual.

After Mercedes explained what was going on Griffin nodded grabbing his phone.

**BTR-Victoious-BTR.**

"I said get over here!" Skippy screamed at Jasmine who sat there frozen.

Skippy rolled his eyes. "If you don't get over here you friend goes first." He said moving his gaze from Jasmine to Katie.

That woke the girl from her shock nobody and defiantly her first and best friend should go through what Skippy was treating to. Jasmine thought as she slowly got up walking over to him. _'Cops if you are still planning to do something this would be the right time.'_

"Jasmine don't!" Katie hissed sounding scared. Getting up she took a few steps grabbing Jasmine's arm. "Don't!" The shorter girl told her shaking her head.

"Get back!" Skippy screamed pointing the gun at them.

"No!" Katie protested. "So totally not letting you do this." Katie said looking Jasmine in the eye.

Jasmine sighed closing her eyes. "And I soooo have a choice." She responded wishing to be home. She suddenly wondered if Mrs. Knight fed Chocolate which she reasoned was a weird thought she was being held under shot and she wondered if someone fed her cat?

"I'm serious!" Skippy yelled.

"Just a sec!" Jasmine yelled back totally forgetting about the situation. "Katie listen for all we know the police might do something and save us but now yo-"

She was cut of by Skippy pushing the trigger and Katie pushing her to the floor.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god." Jenny whispered she and all the others were frozen in place not knowing what to do or even if they could do something.

Jasmine slowly sat up blinking rapidly. "What did you..?"Jasmine cut her self up realizing Katie wasn't conscious her leg and head were bleeding.

Jasmine opened her mouth to say something but was cut by Skippy pulling her in a kiss. Jasmine immediately started to struggle trying to pull away when she felt something at her neck something _sharp_. Slowly realizing it must have been a pocket knife or something. Jasmine winced feeling a small blood on her neck.

Carmen immediately tried to get up but preparing to charge at Skippy. Jenny and Dawn also got up when Dawn noticed something else. A red dot on Skippy pant leg looking closer she noticed it was a light in the form of a bird a small smile formed on her lips. "Carmen you have to get Jasmine away from him." She whispered.

"Duh." Carmen replied.

"No.. I.. mean don't charge Skippy to the floor keep standing." Dawn instructed. "And hurry up!"

For a sec Carmen wasn't sure but she did know she needed to hurry for Jasmine but Dawn said keep standing in the same place. Jenny figuring Carmen didn't know what to do yelled "Jazz you have to let instinct take over!"

Skippy was so busy kissing the struggling thirteen year old his hand on her shoulder he didn't even hear Carmen yell.

Jasmine blinked for a second she stopped struggling trying to figure out what Carmen meant before realizing it. 'Why didn't I think of that?' She thought as her knee went up connecting with...

"Holly!" Skippy cursed letting go of Jasmine as he doubled over in pain.

Jasmine stood there frozen in place. He wanted to... he tried to..almost... Eww! In a rush of panic She started coughing. Before she realized it Dawn pulled he away and ordered the other to get so far away from Skippy as they could.

"Why?" Sabrina asked.

"To help daddy's snipers." Dawn told them.

Before any of them could ask what she meant they heard multiple shots. Realizing what that meant Carmen sighed relived slowly looking back at Skippy who was now on the floor bleeding. It felt weird being happy over something so horrible. Her relief was short lived realizing Jasmine still hadn't stopped coughing yet.

"Jazz?" Sabrina asked.

"Asthma and panic is a really really bad combination." Carmen whispered.

"Slower breaths." Dawn said walking over to the tall girl who didn't seem to be able to stop coughing.

Suddenly the door swung open and multiple police officers rushed in.

**Author: Next chapter is up! I really hope you liked it and I'm terribly sorry if some if it's content offended people.**


	7. It's over but not really over

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or victorious.

Ch7 It's over, but not really over.

Katie wasn't sure what was going on she knew she was cold her head hurts real bad and she was feeling kinda fuzzy.

"That's it baby girl open your eyes."

"Mom?" Katie murmured as her eyes slowly fluttered up. She was in a bed and everything was white her mom was stroking her hair as Kendall was holding her hand. "What's going on?" She asked weakly.

"Shs It's alright baby sis your safe now everything's gonna be alright." Kendall whispered gently squeezing her hand.

Katie frowned through half open eyes. 'Safe?' And suddenly all what been happening for the past hours came right back to her. "My.. My friends are they okay?"

"Katie it was a long day you should rest." Mrs. Knight said tucking the blankets tighter around Katie.

"No." Katie slowly shook her head regretting it as she immediately felt dizzy afterwards.

Mrs. Knight sighed not knowing were that stubbornness came from. "Your friends are fine."

"Mom." Katie said in a whining tone wanting to know the truth.

"They're gonna be fine." Kendall said carefully stroking his sister's hair. "Your friend Matt is still in surgery but the doctors say he has high chances on getting better."

"Bu.. But what about Jazz skippy said he wanted to.." Katie trailed of trying to sit but winced feeling pain shot through her leg.

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight warned gently helping her daughter lie back down. "Jasmine is doing fine James is with her right now and Logan is treating to sue her doctors for him as we speak."

"Logan is what?" Katie asked ready to go back to sleep.

Kendall smiled a small smile. "The hospital doesn't allow visitors to stay overnight for patients under thirteen and Logan is trying to let the hospital allow James to stay with Jasmine tonight."

"Oh." Katie said drifting back to sleep.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

_(three hours previous)_

_"Alright you can let him in now." One of the swat members stated. So far Matt had been driven to the hospital and the ambulance with Katie just left. Dawn and Jenny were already brought home while Carmen and Sabrina were still being hugged by their parents._

_Jasmine was still in the bar with as a doctor tried to calm her down._

_Jasmine just stood there trying to regain control of her breathing ignoring what the doctor was telling her in fact when the doctor touched her shoulder she flipped and started screaming and trashing leaving the guy just standing there waiting for his assistant with the sedatives._

_Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around the panicking girls stopping her trashing though that did not stop her from trying. "No! No!" She hyperventilated._

_"Shs it will be alright you just need to calm down Jazzy it's alright I'm here." A voice cooed._

_Immediately recognizing the voice she turned around looking up at her brother. "James she whispered as she felt a small sting in her arm before everything went black._

James sighed gently rocking his sister back and fort as the thirteen year old continued to sob. She was sitting on his lap her head resting against his chest.

"Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you.  
And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.  
And nothing even matters." He quietly sang the song once she started to calm down. He sang it in a much slower pace then the song originally was.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Algo así no puede haber pasado a mi hija!" Carmen's dad yelled pacing back and fort in their living room as his wife was upstairs with Carmen.

"At least she's fine now." Carlos reasoned trying to calm his uncle down.

"You call that upset girl upstairs fine?" Carmen's dad nearly screamed at him.

Carlos sighed and his dad had anger problems. "A lot of people I care for got hurt today. Two of my best friends a wrecks the guy holding them hostage _killed_ the bartender! Why can't you just be happy Carmen's alive?" Carlos yelled back.

"I am happy she's alive!" His uncle responded.

"You are?" Carlos asked.

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"I am!"

"Great! Can we stop yelling now!"

"Yeah!" His uncle sighed sitting down on the green couch. "I am happy she is alive but I'm also.. scared." He confessed.

"We all are." Carlos sighed putting a hand on his uncle's shoulder.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Dawn couldn't help but smile watching as her dad put two mattresses on the living room floor besides the couch.

It was tradition from when they were young whenever she or Mercedes had a nightmare her dad would wake the other up and they would all camp out in the living room. They would watch cartoons. 'Cartoons made people happy and kept their minds away from all the bad stuff happening.' Her dad told her when she was so much younger.

They would watch all night or at least till Dawn and Mercedes fell asleep and Griffin was left watching on his own.

"So you just lie here and be comfterable." Mercedes smiled tucking her younger sister in.

"Guys..." Dawn smiled weakly. "You don't have to do all this for me you can go to sleep if you want..."

"nonsense." Griffin smiled putting his hand on Dawn's. "I'm not sleeping when one of my princesses is upset besides we got a whole collection of Spongebob dvds who we haven't watched in a while so I'm staying."

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah so scootch." She said sitting down next to Dawn.

Dawn smiled when Spongebob started not cause she liked the cartoon so much but despite all the bad stuff that happened today she felt content watching cartoons with her family.

They weren't related by blood but seeing them sitting in the living room in their pjs all content watching cartoons she didn't have a doubt they were family.

**Author: Next chapter is up I hope you'll all like it please review!**

**The last part was my favorite cause despite Griffin not being the best boss I do like to see him as a good dad. **


	8. What friends are for

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch8: What are friends for.

_She wasn't safe and it was his fault!_

"Come on men wake up."

_All because of him!_

"James..."

_He had to do something or else..._

"James! Wake up!"

James woke up with a gasp he quickly looking down to find his sister still fast asleep on his lap. Slowly looking up he found Logan looking at him with a concerned frown on his face.

"So am I allowed to stay at the hospital tonight?" James asked.

Logan blinked before sighing. "James it's four in the morning I don't think your allowed to leave at this time."

"Oh." James said as they both became quiet.

"Logan?"

"Hm?"

"Could you get my cell phone it's in my jacket." James said motioning for the jacket that lay on the chair in the far corner.

"Sure." Logan nodded walking over and grabbing the cell from James's pocket.

James sighed checking for messages. "Still no answers from Dad or my aunt." He shook his head. "And they dared to call me irresponsible."

He scoffed seeing he had left like fifty messages and still didn't get one single response. He sighed leaning his head against the wall. He looked at Logan who brought the chair with him so he could sit besides the bed. "How's Katie?"

"She's doing good... considering all the stuff you know..." Logan replied. "The wound in her leg turned out to only be a scrape shot the reason she stayed unconsious for so long was cause of a light skull fracture."

"So she's gonna be fine?"

Logan nodded waiting for James to continue.

"How many almost dead encounters do average thirteen year olds have?" James asked after a while.

"James I..." Logan didn't really know what to say.

"Cause I seriously think we've reached the limit and it's very obvious that I'm not cut out for the older brother caretaker role!"

"James!" Logan protested putting a hand on James's shoulder to calm him down. "You shouldn't say stuff like that, Jasmine loves having you as a brother she loves living with us this isn't your fault."

"Wanna bet that if she had a normal person with a normal job none of this would have happened..." James shook his head glancing down at the sleeping girl in his lap.

Logan sighed not sure how to help his friend. "James? Do you remember when Jasmine first came to the Palm Woods two years ago?"

James nodded.

"Well she was a lot different back then." Logan replied.

"Obviously Logan that was years ago." James said sounding a bit snappy.

"I don't mean like that she was... well harder I guess, she wasn't used to having to interact with people much..." Logan trailed of hoping his friend got the point.

"Yeah..." James said in a way getting what Logan meant. It was cause Jasmine wasn't used to a steady living environment.

Her mom had kept it a secret so James always had thought that the girl who looked so much like him was his niece. Her mom who couldn't keep a job kept moving from place to place so she was used to having many people around her but not really interacting or liking them. Sometimes he hated his aunt for that.

Logan was relived seeing James was getting were he was going. "She's so much different now. She has a lot of friends it's hard to imagine Katie before she and Jasmine became friends. Yeah she got hurt on your watch but honestly I think she is so much hapier with you then she was before she has a home now."

James took a moment to let Logan's words sink before a small smile formed on his lips. "Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No prob that's what friends are for right?"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Sabrina sighed staring at the ceiling of her purple room with only one thought running through her head. 'Fair.'

It wasn't fair that something like this happened to her and her friends. It wasn't fair that three of her friends were in hospital. It wasn't fair that Matt got shot with a bullet meant fo her. It wasn't fair that Melissa had to spent her seventh birthday without her brother.

She wondered if there was something she could do... She knew Matt would be happy if little Melissa would somehow still enjobirthday... When she called his parents said he would probably wake up tomorrow late afternoon.

Grinning and knowing what to do she got out of bed racing to the kitchen hoping they had enough flour and eggs. She was gonna do this afterall what are friends for right?

**Author: Short chapter but oh well...**


	9. Why people don't answer their phones

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch9: Why people don't answer their phones.

Jasmine slowly woke up. She carefully got out of bed without waking up James or Logan who apparently fell asleep in the chair next to her bed. Glancing at the two sleeping boys she smiled slightly. 'Aww... How sweet.'

She slowly dragged herself to the window opening the curtains briefly wondering if what ever sedatives they had given her were still working. The moment she opened the curtains she was greeted by what appeared to be millions of flashing lights. "Wow!" She gasped ducking to the floor.

Her sudden gasp woke up the sleeping Logan and James. "Jazz?" Logan asked sleepily.

"What are you doing out of bed?" James asked getting up.

"Get down." Jasmine instructed.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Paparazzi." James stated looking outside. "Lots of paparazzi."

Logan frowned walking to the window. "You have got to be kidding me." He said looking outside with a look of disbelief. "They are all loving this."

"That's so... I don't know evil, Matt got shot, Katie's hurt and they all want to have a picture of it." Jasmine said sitting on the floor.

"Yeah I... They are getting many out of people's misery." James agreed wondering if Kendall was aware of the paparazzi.

Logan nodded closing about to close the curtains when he noticed something.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR. **

A pitch black limo drove in the hospital's parking lot. Three big looking guys got out al dressed in black suits.

One was holding a megaphone. "Ladies and gentlemen from what ever magazine tv show or whatever you are you all have five minutes to leave this area or else mr. Griffin will break all contacts he has with what ever media thing you are or refuse to make new ones."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Yeah run you nasty vultures run." Jasmine said trying not to giggle, behind her James and Logan highvived each other all watching all the people run as if it was for their lives.

"James?" Jasmine asked not looking at him

"Yeah?"

"Is mom going to make me move to Minnesota?" She asked quietly already sounding regretful.

"What?" James blinked knowing that was full well what his aunt was gonna do when she found out. _'If she ever answers her damn phone' _He wasn't gonna tell her that. "Of course not!" He nearly laughed at how bad his lie sounded so he added. "Not if I got anything to say about it!" He said confidently.

Jasmine nodded smiling. "Thanks."

James nodded putting a hand on her shoulder. "Anytime."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Yeah that's really sweet of you." Jenny said adjusting the hold on her phone. "But... Uhm... Do you think... Well I don't know maybe.. Your right and we were planning on going to the hospital anyways..." Jenny shrugged knowing fully well that neither her brother or sister was planning on leaving her alone the time being.

Sabrina nodded from her side of the line. "Yeah me and some others are gonna try." She said briefly wondering how it would be like to have older or younger siblings. She was the only one in their group that was a single child. "At least you don't have to sneak out."

"Neither do you your mom is bringing you. She is even planning on staying at the hospital and help out." Jenny objected.

Sabrina blinked remembering she already told Jenny about that. "Yeah... I'll see you there?" She asked changing subjects.

"Sure." Jenny replied. "I'm getting

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Morning Katie kat."Jasmine greeted Katie who was just waking up.

"Hey." Katie smiled faintly. Mrs. Knight looked up smiling. "Good morning Jasmine. Feeling better?" She asked.

"Much thanks." Jasmine smiled.

"Looks like you were right after all." The girl in hospital bed said smiling.

"Always am." Jasmine shrugged nonchalantly before frowning. "What am I right about again?"

"You said the police needed more time and looks like your were right." Katie said smiling faintly.

"Police?" Jasmine blinked. "Oh yeah you weren't really awake... We got out thanks to Dawn's dad he send snipers and all you missed out on the swat team and panic." Jasmine shrugged. "Where's Kendall?" She asked.

"Getting food." Mrs. Knight told them. "He was also going to check up on you but seeing you are here now. He'll be back in a little bit. How's James?"

Jasmine sighed. "I think he's doing okay... He was really worried though. He's outside now trying to make a call."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Kendall sighed on his way to the cafeteria. He really doubted Katie, Jasmine or even himself were going to eat much. He frowned noticing something through the window. James was pacing outside.

Taking the elevator hoping to find his friend there he walked outside to find James walking circles holding his cell. "Thanks for telling me I have to be the responsible one now!" He snapped.

Kendall frowned at his friend's angry tone wondering what had set him of. He didn't have to wonder long.

"Drunk driving? She could have killed some one!" James yelled.

Kendall blinked wondering who James was talking to.

James sighed. "Fine dad what do the doctors say." He said finally noticing Kendall behind him.

_"The doctors aren't sure, sorry James but I really have to go back inside now. Is there anything else?"_

"No." James sighed knowing his dad had enough on his min right now. "That's all bye." He said clicking his phone shot before his dad could respond.

"James?" Kendall asked. "What was that about?"

Sighing James sat down on one of the benches. "You remember my dad started doing modeling work again right?"

Kendall nodded.

"Well at a party I don't exactly know why but Jasmine's mom got drunk and they had a fight, she left and had a small accident.. She's gonna be fine but I'm just so.. frustrated!" He snapped. "It's not fair that when they find out they.. they" James sighed shaking his head.

"It's unfair that when they find out they are going to say your irresponsible." Kendall finished. "They don't have the right cause what happened was out of your reach there really wasn't much you could do."

James nodded.

Just then multiple cars came driving in to the parking lot. James was about to yell but smiled realizing who it was.

**Author: Next chapter is up I hope you'll like it!**

**Have you noticed that in a few weeks my plot will be worth less cause of the episode Big Time Moms. Looks like the writers finally noticed what we have been wondering the whole time. Where are James, Carlos and Logan's mom.**


	10. Melissa's birthday wish

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch10: Melissa's birthday wish.

Most young children think it's horrible when nobody celebrates their birthday. Melissa couldn't care less.

Seven year old Melissa sighed looking around in the big white room her eyes landing on her big brother. He didn't even look like him! He looked drained an pale the white hospital dress an blanket didn't help with that much either.

What was bothering the seven year ol were all the machines he was hooked up to he ha plastic tubes through his nose. They looked like snakes, Matt hated snakes.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Sabrina took a deep finally having gathered enough courage to walk in Matt's room. She winced at how he looked. She forced a smile spotting Melissa. "Happy birthday Melissa!"

The little girl looked up. "Hi Sabby." She replied not really sounding excited.

Sabrina sighed. "Don't sound so sad Lizzie." She said sitting down next to her.

"But I am sad." Melissa replied swallowing a sob.

"You shouldn't be." Sabrina told her. Noticing it didn't help she added "Matt wouldn't want you to be upset either, He would want you to try to enjoy your birthday."

"I guess your right... but I'm not a good actor I don't go to Hollywood arts like you." The seven year old replied looking up.

Sabrina blinked. "You don't have to act." She stated. "Your parents gave me permission to take you with us so don't have to spend your birthday at the hospital." She said standing up.

"Okay... but what if he wakes and I'm not here?" Melissa asked blinking with those big bluish green eyes of hers making Sabina feel even worse that it was her fault her older brother wasn't awake for her birthday. "Please Lizzie. Wouldn't it be great to come back and find out Matt is okay?"

"Okay then." Melissa said getting up. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Sabrina smiled trying to get Melissa excited. "We have to get to the limo first."

"Limo?" Melissa asked eyes growing.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Wow." Melissa breathed looking at the big limo. "My barbie has one like this one in pink." She told Sabrina.

"Barbie's got it all."

Frowning slightly Melissa tuned around to find a girl dressed in dark clothes standing next to Sabrina.

"Melissa this is Jade my mentor." Sabrina introduced.

"Hi." Melissa greeted. "Is this your limo?" She asked.

"I wish." Jade shook her head. "No I'm just here to help with your glamour birthday kid."

"Glamour birthday?" Melissa asked blinking.

"Yeah." Sabina nodded hoping the girl liked it.

She came up with it herself and in all honesty she wasn't a party princess like Carmen and Jasmine, they couldn't help because well Jasmine had to stay in hospital and Carmen had been the first to be called to take her claim to the police.

"Cool!" Melissa smiled.

Sabrina sighed relieved. "Okay so we have a lot of places to go a real film se-

"Where Beck _my_ boyfriend works." Jade interrupted.

"Yeah... Anyways we're visiting a film set, music studio and hopefully meet some stars." Sabrina finished.

"Awesome!" Melissa grinned.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"So you had fun little Liz?" Beck chuckled lifting the seven year old. Melissa giggled slightly. "It was really fun." She said before frowning. "I just wish Matt was here to he would have liked meeting Nicole Scherzinger, Jordin Sparks and all those others.

"Let's go back to the hospital maybe Matt's awake by now." Jade said.

"Yay!" Melissa cheered rushing to the limo.

Sabrina sat down knowing full well that the chances of Matt being awake were verry small.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

'Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all.' Sabrina thought watching Melissa rush back in Matt's hospital room.

Sabrina felt bad walking finding Melissa sitting on the far end of Matt's bed looking really dejected. "He didn't wake up." She whispered looking at Sabrina with tear filled eyes.

Sabrina took a deep breath wishing she had Katie, Jenny or Jasmine here they all had older brothers they would know what to say. "I'm so stupid." She whispered blinking back tears of her own.

"Melissa I'm so sorry this all my fault!" She said angrily.

"What?" The seven year old blinked confused.

Sabrina sat down next to the young girl. "Matt got hurt because of me... The bullet was meant for me and Matt just.. Just jumped and took it instead." She said as a few tears rang down her pale cheeks.

For a couple of long minutes neither girls said something. Melissa was taking in what Sabrina just told her.

"Happy birthday Melissa!" The door swun open and Jenny, Jade and Beck came in with a birthday cake with purple frosting.

"Make a wish." Jenny said.

Melissa blinked all together she should have enjoyed today she had visited places she always wanted and yet today also felt like the worse day ever. "Sabby can you help me with the candles?" She asked quietly.

Sabrina blinked. "You don't hate me?"

"Matt saved you cause he likes you." Melissa smiled slightly. "Matt's a hero."

Sabrina smiled slightly as she and Melissa both leaned forward blowing out all seven candles both knowing what the other wished for. "Thanks Sabby." Melissa said as Jenny, Jade and Beck took her to the hospital cafeteria to get some plates.

Sabrina smiled putting a hand on Matt's. "You have a cute sister Matt." She whispered.

She nearly screamed out of pure shock when Matt lightly squeezed her hand. "Oh my god! Matt" She gasped pressing the button to call the nurse.

"Matt!" Melissa cheered nearly dropping the cake on the floor as Beck quickly grabbed it. "Your awake Sabby made a whishing cake your awake!" The little girl cheered jumping up and down when her parents rushed in.

**Author: Next chapter is up please review.**


	11. Medicine? I call it truth serum This t

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch11: Medicine? I call it truth serum. (This time not so handy)

It was late in the afternoon and everyone was in Matt's hospital room, except for Katie who just got a new dose of painkillers and wasn't allowed to move much, Dawn who hadn't arrived yet and Henry who hadn't answered his cell.

Jasmine was now dressed in her own clothes Carlos had brought them with him. Dark jeans and blue shirt she also wore a scarf to make sure nobody saw the thin red line that started at her upper neck and stopped a little above her chest.

"And then Angelina Jolie tried to adopt me. It was really creepy." Matt told them about his weird coma dream. "But it was okay cause then I dreamed about meeting Sabby. Hey where is she?" Matt asked obviously on a high dose of painkillers.

"I'm right here Matt." Sabrina said from her seat next to the bed.

"Oh. Do you remember when we met I threw basketball at your drawing and then you got all mad. Like godzilla or... Sabbyzilla." Matt said earning a small giggle from Carmen.

"Matt es tan divertido cuando de alta." Carmen said smilling.

"English Carmen." Jenny said reminding her friend for the fourth time to speak in English instead of Spanish.

"Sorry." Carmen sighed looking down.

"Guys!" Dawn yelled running in. "You got to see this!" She said grabbing Sabrina's laptop from the small table. She hadn't brought her own knowing Sabrina always kept hers close.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked as Dawn put the laptop on Matt's lap so they could watch. The screen showed the now much dreaded bar as a demolitation car came closer. They all watched as the bar was smashed to ashes.

"Dad payed to get the bar destroyed." Dawn explained before noticing Katie was online.

"Carlos brought her laptop with him." Jasmine explained shrugging as Dawn clicked to talk with Katie over the webcam.

"Hi guys." Katie greeted.

"Katie!" Matt laughed. "I'm drugged and high!"

"We see that." Katie said and they could here the guys chuckle on the other end.

Kendall shook his head. "Look at how happy he is I don't know why that's such problem no pain, no full memory and all laughing."

Matt nodded laughing a bit. "Yeah I just told the girls about my weird coma dream but now I wanna know what happened to Skippy." He said as the entire room fell silent.

"And no tact." They could hear Logan say over the webcam.

"He got shot." Carmen said surprising everyone. The usual energetic girl hadn't talked much since the start of this all and most of what she said was in Spanish "Skippy is on life support now." She said quietly. "The police are guarding his room."

"What are the charges?" Matt asked unaware of the cold and uncomfterable atmosphere in the room.

"Uhm... the expectable... murder, attempt at murder and all." Carlos slowly said.

Matt blinked frowning deeply. "No attempt at rape?" He asked genuinely confused.

"What?" Both Kendall and James gasped.

"Skippy tried to rape Jasmine." Matt stated as if it were the most obious thing in the world.

"Matt!" Jasmine protested.

They could hear Kendall, Logan and Carlos shout James's name but it was alrady to late James was already out of the room.

Jasmine quietly sank down sitting on the floor next to Jenny hugging her knees knowing full wel James was pissed.

Sabrina sighed walking over to her. "You know that was kind of an important detail you left out there." She said sitting down.

"James worries to much." Jasmine whispered.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Let me in there!" James yelled at the police guarding the door to Skippy's hospital room. "There's somebody who I have to beat the crap out of in there." He said. When the guards refused to let him in he started to struggle more.

"James!" Kendall called. He ignored him.

"James!" Carlos and Logan shouted. He ignored them.

"JAMES!" someone pulled his arm.

Blinking James slowly got out of his trance like state. "Mercedes?" He asked the blonde who was holding his arm.

"You need to calm down." She told him calmly.

James slowly nodded letting Mercedes pull him away.

**Author: Sorry it's a bit late. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up seeing I have exams next week.**

**Bitter ironic fact: Medicine I call it truth serum is the same name of the chapter name in Family and Friends when Jasmine and James remember when they met and start wondering who Jasmine's real father is.**


	12. James and Mercedes's talk

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch12: James and Mercedes's talk.

Mercedes Griffin wasn't sure what to do. True she had gotten through James long enough to get him out of the hospital a few blocks even. That is until he started to try explain what had gotten his so angry which remembered him that Skippy tried to force himself on his sister. Which resulted in him becoming angered again.

"James you'll make a bad impression on the cops!" She yelled.

"So what?"

"It will ruin the case!" She tried again hoping to get some reason back in to the stubborn boy.

"I DON'T CARE!" James snapped turning away from her stumping of to the hospital.

Mercedes sighed trying to come up with something to stop James from running of. She had to say something to get his attention and at the moment she could only think of one thing besides kissing him which wasn't possible seeing he was walking away from her.

She took a deep breath hoping this wasn't going to be to embarrassing. "I'm adopted!"

James stopped. "Mercedes I don't have time for... Wait what?" James blinked suddenly realizing what she just said.

"I'm adopted." Mercedes repeated more quiet this time, trying with all her might not to look down this was after all not something she was used talking about to.

James took a few steps back to her frowning slightly. "Your serious?"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "You seriously think I would lie about something like that?"

"Well you really didn't want me to go beat Skippy up." James replied.

"Of course I want you to go and beat Skippy up!" Mercedes protested. "_I_ want to go and beat Skippy up! James everyone wants to go beat Skippy up! But I won't and neither will you cause that _will_ ruin the case." She told him firmly.

"You know a lot about this stuff don't you?" James asked a tiny smile forming on his lips.

"Duh!" Mercedes replied rolling her eyes in mock annoyance. She walked back to a bench and sat down James followed. "So..." James said trying to continue the conversation. "Did you ever wonder about your rea-"

"No!" Mercedes said a little to quickly so she added. "I mean.. I have a great life! My dad's number four in.. in.." Mercedes sighed noticing James wasn't buying it. "Look my real.. They were.. bad." The last part came out in a whisper. "And I mean really bad and I don't like to talk about them so let's not." Mercedes said giving him a stern look. "Daddy is my dad. I mean Grif-"

"I get it." James reassured taken back but also amazed never having known about these things. "How old were you when Griffin adopted you?" He asked.

"Three.. almost four I guess." Mercedes answered.

"Three." James quietly repeated for himself. He knew from his own experience that that was a very vulnerable age. His sister could prove it, he had taught her how the sing when she was three and now she was attending a school for performing arts. "You were so young." He breathed.

Mercedes shrugged kinda awkwardly. "It doesn't really bother me anymore. Things are better now. I have a great dad, a sister I live the big life." She said with a small chuckle.

James nodded. At first he had thought Mercedes was just a bratty snob who got everything she wanted but now he knew she actually deserved all the things her dad did for her. He was amazed with all the stuff he didn't know about her. "I never knew..."

"Duh." Mercedes chuckled. "I don't usually go up to people and go 'hey did you know I was adopted?" She said smiling.

James chuckled. "Mercedes?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for stopping me from beating Skippy up." James told her smiling.

Mercedes let out a short laugh. "You know what James? When the case is over, we can and beat Skippy up together."

James laughed. "Yeah let's do that sounds like fun."

**Author: Is there even a name for the James/Mercedes pairing? It would probably be something like Jamercedes or something... Oh well... I'm not used to writing romance so let me know what you think of this chapter so I know this Jamercedes thing has a chance.**


	13. Witness reports and James's decision

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch13: Witness reports and James's decision.

Katie sat up when Jasmine walked in her hospital room the next morning. She was glad she really wanted to know something. "You didn't sing."

Jasmine frowned closing the door behind her. "A good morning to you to."

Katie ignored the comment and looked at Jasmine intently.

"What?" Jasmine blinked.

"Why didn't you sing?" Katie asked.

"Sing what?"

"Matt wanted everyone to sing happy birthday for Melissa and you didn't sing." Katie stated crossing her arms.

"I.. Didn't feel like it." Jasmine tried knowing full well Katie would want a better answer.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Jazz this really isn't the time to be hiding a sore throa-"

"My throat is fine Katie." Jasmine interupted sighing. "I just really didn't feel like singing okay?" She said with an edgy undertone.

"Didn't feel like singing?" Katie said trying not to chuckle or laugh at that. Jasmine lived and breathed music it was impossible for her not wanting to sing. "Very funny."

"I really didn't want to sing." Jasmine repeated. "It can happen you know? Not feeling like singing." She said.

"Yeah, just not to you." Katie said a bit more quiet this time. "In the two years I have known you there never was a moment you didn't feel like singing."

Jasmine sighed. "Katie can't you just drop it?" She hissed in an angry tone.

Katie continued ignoring her friend's angry tone. "In the two years I have known you you never lied to me. And believe me this really isn't the time to start."

"Katie..." Jasmine sighed. "I really really really didn't _want_ to sing okay? I don't think I could sing if I had wanted it."

Katie frowned about to ask more when someone knocked on the door. Carlos peeked in. "Jazz it's time to give your witness report." He told her before looking at Katie. "There's a officer for you to."

Jasmine nodded getting up. "We'll talk later Katie." She said before walking of.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

James and Jasmine both sat down they were in a small office. James looked around at the blank plain grey walls. "You think they'd have money for some posters." He said quietly. Jasmine chuckled shaking her head.

After a few minutes a man in a suit came in. "Your James and Jasmine Diamond?"

They nodded and the men smiled kindly. "My name Officer Brown but you can call me Chace. I'm just going to ask some questions about what happened okay?"

Jasmine nodded. "So where do we start?"

"How about the beginning." Chace said.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Well." Jenny slowly responded glancing at her family (her parents, brother and sister). "It was the last day of school and we are all really happy and enjoying it and all. My last class was music and had to do this really fun duet."

The officer nodded paying attention even though it was irrelevant he wanted to make these kids comfortable in his office before they started talking about the serious stuff. "So what happened at the end of the school day?"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Katie sat in the hospital bed and mrs. Knight was holding her hand. "I visit Hollywood Arts a lot seeing most of my friends are dare and my school ends earlier. Obviously this time to." She shifted. "We were all happy cause we had the summer ahead of us and all. I'm not sure who's idea it was but someone decided to celebrate it."

The officer nodded. "So what happened next?"

"We got thirsty." Katie whispered looking at her lap. "We went to the smoothie bar but is clossed down and we forgot about that."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Matt sighed stubbornly forcing back tears . "It was my idea to go that bar..." He hated the fact that it ad been his idea to go to that damned place. He knew that there had been no way of knowing how dangerous that place but he was to stubborn to except that fact.

"I had those real fun idea for pranking this girl Sabrina."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"I was helping Matt to pull a prank on his crush Sabrina." Dawn fiddled with her hands not sure why she just told the officer about Matt's crush on Sabrina. "He was gonna get Sabby to sing a song and I would record it."

"You ended up recording the shooting." The officer stated.

Dawn nodded thinking back to the moment Skippy pulled the trigger aiming at Sabrina.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Matt saved me." Sabrina told the officer tears rolling down her pale cheeks. "The guy wanted to shoot me and... and Matt ju.. just took the bullet for me." She paused thinking how cliché it sounded but it was true Matt had taken a bullet for her. "That's just so like Matt, act then think." She whispered.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Carmen winced thinking back at all the blood. "Matt was bleeding... _mucho_." She took a deep breath. "It looked like at the movies just a whole lot scarier cause this was real."

Life and tv were different things. In real life doctors didn't have time to look gorgeous. The doctors at the hospital? Defiantly no Mcsteamy or Mrcdreamy. They didn't have the time to look good they were busy saving lives! Something Carmen was grateful for.

When the paramedics had been busy getting Matt in the ambulance back at he bar the were busy. They didn't look good covered in Matt's blood.

Carmen liked the tv doctors to watch but real doctors saved lives!

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Skippy asked for the BTR-siblings." Jasmine said. "He wanted to know who was related to who. When I said I was related to James he didn't believe me." Jasmine said refusing to meet James eyes knowing he still thought it was his fault.

"He wanted to know what song James auditioned with the first time he auditioned. I didn't know what is called and he got mad I guess..."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"So then he pointed the gun on me." Katie said trying to remain calm even though her mom had tears rolling down her face to. "If Jasmine didn't remember the audition song he would kill me." She said as a tear finally rolled down her cheek.

"Jazz didn't know." Katie took a deep breath. "She couldn't have known it really she didn't know she was James's sister back then but she did remember the first few lines." Katie stopped her story finally realizing why Jasmine had refused to sing earlier.

She thought back to when Jasmine sang to save her life. Like she said before singing was what Jasmine did and in a way She(katie) had ruined it for her.

"Then he wanted to make us uncomfortable playing Big Time Rush songs. He played the first part of 'Any kind of guy' and 'Shot in the dark'." A small smile formed on her lips."But it didn't really work because then we heard cursing."

"Cursing?" The officer asked.

Katie nodded looking at Kendall who was sitting at her other side. "Kendall's got anger issues. He doesn't usual cures but this time he was really pissed I guess."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Then Skippy said something about having a sister.. Or he used to have one." Jenny said with a thoughtfull expression on her face. "He was actually really sad." She said thinking back to Skippy's sad expression he had while telling about his sister's dead."

"He said she died cause they didn't have enough money. He tried to become famous by auditioning for Big Time Rush which didn't work... so his sister died." Jenny explained quietly.

"I think he was jalous of Kendall and James for still having sisters and he didn't so he took revenge.. or something." Jenny added. She had been spending the past two days wondering about Skippy's motives.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"He said he did it for the money." Dawn told them. By this point Mercedes had wrapped her arms around Dawn's shoulders.

"He said his Dark overlord told them doing all this would be the answer to his problems or something.. For some reason I started talking back I told him bands don't get money from their first concert." Dawn said. She had actually felt bad for Skippy at that moment but that changed by his next action making her hate the man again.

"Then he demanded Jasmine came to him."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"I told her not to but she still did." Katie sobbed in to her brother's shoulders. "I tried to stop her but... but then Skippy pulled the trigger and.. and.. Oh god!" Katie sobbed louder.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"That's when Katie got shot." Jasmine told the officer rubbing her eyes refusing to cry over this again. She really didn't want to talk but she knew she had to. "Then Skippy kissed me." She heard James inhale a sharp breath next to her.

"Katie had wanted to take my place but... but didn't Katie's twelve and it would have been her fist kiss and I didn't know what else to do.." She said finally breaking down sobbing. James sighed knowing from his talk with Mercedes beating Skippy up wouldn't do them any good but really wanted to beat Skippy up.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Then Dawn saw something and she said we had to get Jasmine away from Skippy." Carmen said a smile creeping on her face. We didn't know what to do.. So... I yelled at her to follow her instinct."

The officer frowned. "What?"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"She kicked him where the sun doesn't shine." Sabrina stated a small smile on her face.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

That night Logan and Carlos sat nervously at the diner table. James and Jasmine were having a talk that was going to decide what the next step was.

Logan sighed stroking Chocolate the girl's cat fur.

Finally James came out of the room. "We have decided it would be best to go to Minnesota for a few days. I need to talk with her mom."

**Author: I don't have much to say...**

**If you have any questions just PM me.**


	14. Stress outlets and not so good news

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch14: Stress outlets and not so good news.

Carmen grunted starting the routine over again. She was practicing on the song 'Low' by Flo-rida. Yeah most people expected people who have been through something like she did to listen to sad meaningful songs. Carmen didn't want sad and meaningful. She wanted something loud to block out her thoughts and frustrations.

Dancing was her best class at Hollywood Arts probably cause she actually liked dancing. She could dance in most styles but admitting she had troubles with classic slow dances and stuff.

But she became better taking lessons from Tori's cousin Breanne. Breanne was probably becoming her new mentor after the summer seeing the older girl would be attending Hollywood Arts as well.

Carmen hopped she would still be there to see it. After all the stuff that been happening her dad had treated to move away somewhere _safer_.

Like the weird creepy stuff only happened here. Carmen thought humming along with the tune. She really liked living in LA and going to Hollywood Arts. She had great friends and fun here.

Her dad was just worried she knew that. Her dad was a general he had seen bad things and found it hard to see the good in people who made mistakes.

She on the other hand was out going fun loving and naive. She didn't see things her dad's way or like most people did. She lived and enjoyed living pulling crazy stunts much like her cousin Carlos did.

It was like her friend Jenny had once said. 'Life is like a big party and Carmen was the girl dancing on the table'.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Jenny sat on her bed going through her multiple jewelry boxes. Organizing her many bracelets helped her calm down and focus her mind on things or better on things then her mind was focusing on right now.

Like she really didn't need to focus on the case right now. Or she had to stop wondering about Skippy's motives.

She blinked searching for a bracelet in particular. Not spotting it she got up walking to living room hoping to find. She smiled spotting her brother Frankie on the couch.

"Hey Frank." She said sitting down besides the boy with bright blueberry colored hair.

Frankie nodded his greeting. He didn't talk much. Frankie had been mute for a few years having been cut deep in his tongue by the dentist. The cut had completely healed but Frankie had grown used to not talking.

"I was reorganizing my bracelet collection" She told him. "and I couldn't find the one I got when we went to that little shop at the beach. Have you seen it?"

Frankie looked at her for a moment before getting up and walking out of the room. After a short moment her returned handing Jenny the bracelet.

"Thanks." Jenny smiled taking the bracelet studying it's color. It was bright orange a color she never really wore. Even when she knew she would never wear the bracelet she had insisted on getting it.

The orange bracelet stood out in her collection and there for it was one of her favorites. Who liked the normal usual stuff anyways?

She looked noticing Frankie was giving her a concerned look. "I'm fine." She smiled at him. "Just thinking... Frank we aren't the most average family are we?" She asked.

Frankie smiled slightly shaking his head no.

"Good." Jenny smiled resting her head against her brother's shoulder. They watched tv together and after awhile Cat joined them to.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Dawn sat on her bad with her sketchpad on her lap looking at it intently.

For the past two hours she had been busy with this portrait. She didn't often draw people. Yet now she was staring at him.

She really didn't know why she had chosen to draw a picture of the man who had tried to kill her and her friends. For some reason he fascinated her.

The hardest thing about drawing Skippy had been his eyes she had been busy drawing his eyes for twnty minutes. Like hers they were green. But unlike her bright green eyes his were dark and held many emotions. Hurt, pain, betrayal, lost and a strange sense of lust. She wondered how she could put all those emotions in one portrait.

But that had to wait cause now her sister was calling her. She carefully put the portrait in her closet to determined to not finish it.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

That night Katie lay in her bed. She had finally returned to the Palm Woods and was glad to be sleeping in her own bed again. She only had one tiny problem: She couldn't sleep!

Sitting up Katie glared at the wheelchair in the far corner of her room. She had to use it for the upcoming two weeks. 'So much for this summer.' She thought bitterly.

When she retuned to the Palm Woods in the afternoon everyone had been so happy to see her again. Camille had hugged so tight she was afraid of having to go back to the hospital for broken ribs. Guitar dude wrote her a song. It had been fun and exhausting. So Katie was tired _really_ tired and yet she couldn't sleep.

Katie knew full well why she couldn't sleep. There was nobody 'sleep-humming'. She had shared a room with Jasmine for so long she had gotten used to the girl's habit to hum in her sleep and now the tall girl wasn't there she couldn't fall asleep without it.

She had told her mom about it and Mrs. Knight had assured her that James and Jasmine would probably return any day now. They had been gone for two days.

Katie frowned hearing the front door open listening intently she could hear Kendall walking down the stairs. She wated to go to but someone (Kendall) had parked the wheelchair out of her reach.

She could hear Carlos cheer and call out. "James!"

She couldn't make out the rest of the conversation until she heard a few shouts. Frowning she closed her eyes trying to hear more.

_"They said I was a bad influence and LA was apparently not safe for her to grow up in. They made her stay there!"_

Inside her room Katie gasped hearing James reveal the news. 'Jasmine wasn't coming back?'

**Author: Next chapter is up! I hope you like it!**

**Hey you all remember Henry? The German boy (I forgot... Nah just kiding he'll be back in the next chapter).**


	15. Telling Henry the news

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch15: Telling Henry the news.

_"You have reached (sniff) Jasmine Diamond's phone, I __don't __want to answer my phone right now (sniff) so leave a message. James if it's you... you promised I didn't have to back to Minnesota... You promised!" Beeeep._

Katie sighed closing her cell phone and putting it on the back of her wheelchair. They were all in Matt's hospital room and she had just told them the news.

"So... She's really gone?" Jenny asked.

Katie closed her eyes nodding. "She didn't even got to properly say goodbye." She whispered thinking about their last conversation. She had accused Jasmine of lying.

"Do you know how she's doing?" Dawn asked.

Trough the conversation Matt stayed silent. "How's James?" He finally asked.

Katie sighed. "Not so good. He refused to come out of his room this morning when I left mom was trying to convince him to at least have breakfast."

Matt could understand. He couldn't imagine if his mom suddenly decided to move away and take Melissa with her. He was pulled from his thoughts when someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me." A voice responded.

Everyone was silent for a moment all having recognized the voice. "Henry?" Carmen asked.

"Ye.. yeah can I come in?" The German boy nervously responded.

"Uhm sure." Matt nodded.

Henry slowly got in and stood in the middle of the room looking uncomfortable realizing they were looking at him with what he assumed was anger.

Two uncomfortable minutes passed by and Henry still stood there.

Sabrina palmed her forehead. "Say something!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Henry finally said.

The others sighed and Dawn looked like she wanted to say something but Henry continued. "I'm sorry I left the bar to early and I wasn't there with you when Ski-"

"Don't you even go there German!" Sabrina interrupted. "Your not seriously apologizing for not being held hostage with us are you?" She asked a look of annoyance on her face.

"Uhm... No?" Henry replied before going silent again and the others continued staring at him. Finally he gave up. "Alright guys, I seriously don't know what you want me to say here."

"Maybe uhm.. 'Hey guys how are you doing'?" Katie said smiling slightly.

"Or.. 'Sorry I didn't come to visit earlier but I had a hot date that I couldn't cancel'." Matt added smirking.

"Your not mad?" Henry blinked.

"Not really." Dawn said with a small shrug.

"But tell us why so we know who gets the fifty bucks." Matt said a sly grin on his face.

Henry frowned. "What?"

"Just a silly bet." Carmen replied patting his shoulder as Sabrina shot Matt a annoyed look. "We just want you to know were not mad at you." Carmen told him shrugging.

"What's in the bag?" Katie asked noticing the bag Henry had been carrying with him.

"Oh this?" Henry glanced at the plastic bag. "I asked my mom to make her famous Apfelkuchen or simply apple pie."

"Tell your mom I love her." Matt grinned glad to finally eat not healthy non hospital food.

"Not so fast." Sabrina said grabbing the clipboard that was attached to Matt's hospital bed. "Let's see if your even allowed to have apple pie."

"Of course I'm allowed to have pie! It's america!" Matt argued.

"It could interfere with your medication and you'll need to go back to the heavy painkillers again." Sabrina said she actually liked how funny Matt had acted when on those drugs, except for telling James Skippy had wanted to rape Jasmine and all.

"Who died and made you nurse?" Matt asked crossing his arms.

"According to this you can eat apple pie without any problems." Sabrina read before putting the clipboard back.

"So... did I tell you you look so gorgous?" Matt said smilling sheepishly.

Sabrina chuckled shaking her head. "You do know I'll get back at ya as soon as your out of the hospital right?"

"Wouldn't have excepted anything different." Matt chuckled.

The others laughed at them but stopped when Henry asked: "Hey where is Jasmine?"

"Uhm..." Non of them really wanted to tell him all aware of his crush on the girl.

"Jasmine... Is well.." Katie trailed of looking at the others for help.

Sabrina sighed finishing for Katie. "Her mom made her live in Minnesota."

Henry palled. "What?"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"James! Sweetie could you please come out of your room?" Mrs. Knight asked knocking on the door.

It was time for dinner and everyone was already at the table except for James who hadn't come out of his room since returned last night. And like all the other times she had tried to get a response from there was no answer.

"James you have to eat something you already missed breakfast and lunch." Logan tried this time. Still there was no answer.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

James lay in his bed staring at the plain white ceiling trying to ignore his friends calls for him to come out of the room.

He really didn't want to talk to them.

They were probably gonna say that it wasn't his fault that Jasmine's mom took her away. He knew that in a way it wasn't his fault.

He knew he broke his promise. Thinking back to one of the first things Jasmine had said once waking up in the hospital.

_Flashback._

_James?" Jasmine asked not looking at him_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Is mom going to make me move to Minnesota?" She asked quietly already sounding regretful._

_"What?" James blinked knowing that was full well what his aunt was gonna do when she found out. 'If she ever answers her damn phone' He wasn't gonna tell her that. "Of course not!" He nearly laughed at how bad his lie sounded so he added. "Not if I got anything to say about it!" He said confidently._

_End flashback._

He had promised her she wouldn't have to move away again when he knew the chances were slim.

A lonely tear rang down his cheek. "I'm sorry Jazzy." He whispered.


	16. Not so indestructible and a plan

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch16: Not indestructible and a plan.

It had been three day since the night James came home without his sister.

Despite what his friends told him Henry Kauz still irrationally felt guilty about the ordeal. Sighing he went though the many papers at his desk.

A small smile made it's way to his face when he found what he had been looking for: 'Dance the night away'.

It was the song Jasmine had preformed in Germany. It was actually quit ironic he thought thinking back to how he met the tall singing girl.

He had walked in to his favorite ice cream bar where he spotted two girls about his age, a fat men, women and four little boys. He had went to talk to them and Jasmine had rejected him only to walk over to him only minutes asking if he could tell her were his dad lived. He knew that his dad probably got in trouble for a ruined experiment.

He met Jasmine again two days later at the mall so he showed her around un till she had to leave suddenly. He then realized then that his dad may have gotten his in more trouble then he could handel and he went to check.

Henry chuckled thinking back to when his dad _shrunk_ Big Time Rush.

He thinks his _real_ crush on Jasmine started when he found at the studio later that day. He could remember blushing every time she pronounced his name wrong so he told her the American version of his name 'Henry'. She had felt bad so she told him to call her Jazz and forcing him to tell about himself.

He smiled thinking back to how much the twelve year old talked then. Blinking he suddenly recalled one of the things Jasmine had rambled about.

Grabbing his cell phone from his pocket he hurriedly dialed Katie's number.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Kendall sighed walking out of his and James shared room having failed once again in trying to convince James from coming out of the room. He frowned noticing Katie laying on the couch her wheelchair a few feet away. "How did you get out of your chair?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to be miserable on the couch." Katie responded. "Am I really not allowed to touch it?" She asked glancing at her leg.

Kendall sat down shaking his head. The stitches in Katie's leg had started itching and they all had to watch in case little Miss. stubborn decided to scratch despite their warnings.

"How's James?" She asked.

"Well... He's eating again.. not much but still..." Kendall slowly responded.

"He's really upset." Katie sighed. "He still hasn't come out of his room though."

"Can't say I really blame him." Kendall replied.

Katie nodded closing her eyes fighting the urge to scratch at her leg. "It hurts when I don't scratch." She muttered.

Kendall sighed. "Katie I want to ask you something and I need you to answer honestly okay?"

"Okay." Katie nodded.

"Your leg isn't bothering you is it?"

"Uhm..." Katie wasn't sure. Yeah her leg really itched and stung a bit but... She felt tired and she refused to let Kendall or Carlos push her so she was sitting at the pool. She didn't want to talk Camille or Jo. "My pride hurts." She whispered not looking Kendall in the eyes.

"Your worried people won't see you as indestructible hard Katie anymore." Kendall told her. It was true many people were impressed by Katie's antics. They all thought it was cool how she always stood up to Bitters.

"I don't want people to think different of me because of what happened." Katie admitted.

"Nobody thinks less of you because you got shot Katie." Kendall smiled reassuringly rubbing her shoulder.

"But I like it when people think I'm indestructible." Katie admitted smiling sheepishly.

Kendall couldn't help but chuckle shaking his head. "Sorry Katie but I think everyone already knew you couldn't block a speeding bullet."

Katie sighed before looking up with a small smile on her face."I get points for trying right?"

Kendall nodded smiling at his younger sister. "Yeah.. sure."

Katie looked like she was about to say something when suddenly her cell phone rang.

Kendall grabbed the phone from Katie's wheelchair and handed it to her.

"Hey Henry." Katie quickly answered.

_"Katie" Henry responded. "I have a plan."_

**Author: In all honestly I don't really like this chapter this much but let me know what you think and all.**


	17. Good and bad ideas

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch17: Good and bad ideas.

Dawn sat on her sister's bed watching as she did her hair in front of the make up table. Mercedes had just told her about having a crush on somebody new. "And the reason you can't go and say: Hey you!" Dawn pointed in a random direction. "Your my new boyfriend is because...?"

Mercedes sighed grabbing a pink lipstick. "I sorta told him I would never date anyone like him."

"A nerd?" Dawn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Eww! Gross!" Mercedes shook her head not believing her sister would even think something like that.

Dawn shrugged. "And when you say you changed your mind and then declare him your boyfriend?" She really wasn't used to her sister worrying about asking someone out.

"I kinda also told him about me being adopted." Mercedes said with a slight frown.

"You told him about being adopted?" Dawn blinked. "You never told any of the guys you dated that you were adopted. And believe me you dated a lot of guys and I mean really a lo-"

"Dawney!" Mercedes warned. "I had to tell him he was really pissed and couldn't think of anything else to stop him from storming in to Skippy's hospital room."

"To beat Skip..." Dawn blinked in realization. "It's James! Oh my gosh your in love with James Diamond!" She said before giggling.

"Mercedes Diamond." Mercedes chuckled looking up. "I admit it has a nice ring to it." She said grinning dreamily.

Dawn smiled before sighing sadly. "Maybe that's exactly what he needs."

Mercedes noticed. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Jasmine's mom made her stay in Minnesota remember? According to Katie James has been really upset about it." Dawn told her sister.

Mercedes nodded rubbing her chin. "Should I go visit him?" She wondered.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"So tell me what's the plan?" Katie asked enthusiastically once Kendall let Henry in.

Henry nodded as he and Kendall both sat down on the couch. "I was going through some papers and I found 'Dance the night away'." He told them. "You said a lot of Jasmine's stuff is here right?"

Katie nodded. "Lot's of clothes and stuff. I think her mom or dad will come and get it. I'm hoping Jazz comes then to so she can at least properly say good bye."

"I know she will." Henry said grinning.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked joining the conversation.

Henry smiled. "When I found 'Dance the night away' it made me think back to when we met in Germany. Something Jasmine kept talking about she wanted to get even at James about his bir-"

"James's birthday!" Kendall and Katie both realized.

Katie couldn't believe they forgot about that. She wondered if James himself remembered his birthday was in a few weeks. Usually the tallest member already began guessing what his presents would be.

"James gave her a big surprise for her twelfth birthday." Katie said with a small smile on her face. "She planned on giving him a great present that year to but that didn't really happen seeing all the stuff that happened in Germany. I guess that won't happen this year either." She whispered the last part.

"If she comes with her dad for James's birthday we should defiantly take advantage of that. But how?" Katie wondered.

"What do you mean with if wouldn't Jasmine want to come back and all?" Henry asked with a worried frown.

Katie sighed. "I wish we knew. We haven't heard from her at all. For all we know Jasmine doesn't want to come back." She said.

Behind her she heard the bathroom door slam shut.

Katie gulped turning her head towards the direction the sound came from. "And of course I say that the moment James comes out of his room." She palmed her forehead as Kendall got up rushing out of the room trying to talk to James.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

This really didn't feel right. Bringing the piece of glass to her wrist she made a small cut satisfied when blood started to drip.

This was what she deserved in a way. In a was she had been the biggest disappoint in her family's life.

Wondering if doing this made her less or an even bigger disappointment. She hurriedly started to clean the cut before things got out of hand. She wanted and at the same time didn't want to.

But did it really matter? Nobody had asked her if it did, did they?


	18. Asking seven year old for advise? Not go

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch18: Asking seven year old for advise? Not good!

_'Everyone knows you like Sabrina Just tell her!'_

Matt sighed reading the text from Henry. 'Yeah just tell her you like her and then what?' He thought annoyed.

"What cha doing?" Melissa chirped.

"Reading a message from Henry." Matt replied smiling at his baby sister.

"What does it say?" Melissa asked sitting down on the hospital bed.

"Grown up stuff." Matt shrugged.

"But your not a grown up." Melissa replied.

"Am to!" Matt argued.

"Am not!" Melissa shook her head.

"Oh yes I am Lizzie." Matt chuckled tickling the little girl who shrieked in delight. Once they calmed down and Melissa finally controlled her giggling. "Was it about Sabby?" She asked.

"How did you know?" Matt blinked.

Melissa smiled. "You like Sabby." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't you?"

"Well uhm... Yeah but..."

"So why don't you tell her?" Melissa asked innocently.

"It's just not so easy... I mean what happens after I tell her I like her?" He asked before frowning when he realized he was asking a seven year old for advise on how to ask someone out.

"Marry her." Melissa answered with a small shrug.

Matt immediately started coughing. "Marry (cough cough) Sabrina (Cough) I.. don't (cough) Know Liz."

"Matt? Are you alright?" A new voice asked

Matt sat up blinking when he saw his parents, Sabrina and the doctor standing in the doorstep.

"Sabrina..." Matt laughed nervously. "Can't stay away from me can you?Uhm..How long have you been standing there?" He asked.

"We just got here." Sabrina said frowning.

"Hi Sabby!" Melissa grinned waving at the the older girl. "Guess what Matt wants to marry you!" She said giggling.

"Really?" Sabrina asked chuckling. "That's verry sweet but I have other plans today."

"Ot..other plans?" Matt sputtered. "With who?"

"Matt..." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Your being released from the hospital today. I said I would help remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Matt flushed. "Duh. I knew that." He said before making a mental note to never ask his seven year old sister for advise again.

"Of course you did." Sabrina said palming her forehead.

**BTR-Victoious-BTR.**

"We are so dead." One of the guards who was supposed to guard Skippy's room muttered as he stared at the empty hospital room.

"How? He couldn't just.. He disappeared?" The other guard stared in the room in disbelief.

"Alright think... You were here when I took my break half n' hour ago right?" He asked.

The other guard nodded before paling. "Well yeah but I needed to go to the bathroom and... It was only for two minutes and the guy wasn't even awake!"

"Two minutes to long." The guard stated wondering how they were going to tell Griffin about this.

**Author: I know your all waiting for more drama and action but I can't rush things.**


	19. Party like it's the end of the world

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

_Note: I made a time skip of two weeks I'll explain why in the author note at the end of the chapter._

Ch19: Party like it's the end of the world._ (I know weird title seeing how many people are getting depressed in the story but for some people it might be the end of the world)_

"So instead of singing and melting the hearts of many girls I have to play in the band?" Matt asked in disbelief. "No sports, no dancing and now I'm not allowed to sing? That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair." Katie shot back with a small shrug. Putting more weight on one of her crutches.

"Sorry Matt, but we really need to make a good impression." Dawn explained with a apologetic smile. "Besides Sabby would kill me if I forced you to go on stage when your not up to it yet." Dawn added glancing at the brunette wearing bright green wayfarer sunglasses.

"I am up to it!" Matt whined.

"Uhm I don't think you are." Jenny slowly shook her head. "I'm not a doctor but when people get shot and all they usually... rest and take it easy. I don't think performing in front of a huge crowd counts as taking it easy."

"Never thought I'd say this but I agree with the cheerful goth." Sabrina nodded.

"Thank you!" Jenny smiled clasping her hands together. Before turning to Dawn. "So what do you want me to sing?" The red head asked.

Dawn frowned slightly reading something from her clipboard. "I'm not sure yet but I'm working on it." She smiled before looking at Carmen the Latina had become more quiet after everything that happened. "Carmen I really want you to do some hip hop maybe even with Tori's niece. Is that okay?" She asked.

The latina nodded grinning. "It's going to be great!"

Dawn smiled. "Alright Henry I think I found the perfect song for you to sing."

Henry nodded as Dawn told him what his part was going to be before turning to Katie. "You sure this will work?" The German boy asked.

"Not at all." Katie shook her head. "But we at least have to try something right?" She asked.

Henry sighed but nodded. "Any news from Jordin Sparks?" He then asked.

Katie nodded. "She's coming. Gustavo is trying to get some other celebrities to come to Just so we are sure James comes. Good thing to cause I don't think the guys could have convinced James on performing tonight. Though I think Carlos is doing an okay job on cheering him up."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Come on Camille said it was here." Carlos said as he was pulling James with him through the lobby.

James sighed not really caring. "Didn't I tell you I really don't want you guys throwing me a surprise party."

"It's not a surprise party." Carlos told him. He almost wished James would go back to the non talking cause he was terribly moody when did talk.

Once they got at the pool James immediately noticed it was decorated but that wasn't the what got his attention. What did was the huge stage that was the opposite side from the pool. Suddenly a whole bunch of people jumped up yelling 'Surpise!'

James sighed rolling his eyes before turning to Carlos. "Didn't you say this wasn't a surprise party." He asked in an annoyed tone.

"It's not a surprise party." Logan said as he and Kendall walked up to them.

"It's a try to cheer up/ distract James from being upset and moody and try to have at least not be moody on his birthday kind of party." Kendall explained patting James's shoulder.

"I don't want to be distracted." James muttered roughly pulling away and turning around looking about to head back to the apartment only to find Mercedes blocking his way.

She sighed. "James your turning eighteen just try to enjoy it." She said with a small kinda said smile.

James shook his head about to try walking away again when the lights went of and mr. Bitters walked up to the stage. "Good evening ladies and gentlmen welcome at the Palm Woods."

James didn't listen to him he was to busy trying to escape as Kendall, Carlos and Logan forced him in a chair. "James please." Kendall sighed.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Matt sat in a chair backstage glaring at nothing particular upset that he couldn't be part of the big plan.

"Hi Matt."

Matt blinked frowning when he saw his sister. "Melissa? Your not allowed to be here."

"I have a backstage pass." The seven year old grinned showing Matt he card.

"I see." Matt chuckled looking at the card. "I didn't know they made backstage passes with crayons."

"Well they do." Mellissa said nodding seriously. She grinned before asking. "Have you propossed yet?"

Matt blinked. "Pro... Oh you mean if I asked Sabrina out yet? Not really." His sister had been asking the same question every day for the past two weeks.

Melissa pouted. "Why not?" She asked in a whiny voice. "You like her so you ask her out she says yes and you'll kiss then live happily ever after." She said grinning.

Matt couldn't help but chuckle at the little girl. "It ain't as easy as make it sound Lizzie."

Melissa sighed crossing her still short arms "But you promised you would tell her before summer is over." She said pouting.

"And summer still isn't over not even close." Matt replied.

"Matt?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah?"

"Sing it!" The seven year old said.

Matt blinked. "What?"

"I saw it in one of those shows mommy likes to watch." She said grinning. "The guy sang this song and the girl it was for was so happy she kissed him!" She explained hurriedly.

Matt sighed wondering why their mom even let Melissa watch soaps with her. Though he had to admit it was an pretty good idea. "It's a good way to get back at the guys for not letting me perform. But what should I sing?"

"Uhm... Something you like about Sabby or what you thought when you first saw her." Melissa said offered jumping up and down.

Matt nodded. "Okay... What I thought when I first saw Sabrina... Well.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Katie frowned when the stage lit up a lot earlier then planned.

"Matt..." Sabrina who was standing next to her groaned at she saw the boy walk on stage.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

When the music started and he started singing he knew he had picked the right song. The first part specifically reminded him of when he had first met Sabrina. They had met in the park at the basketball field and immediately got in a fight.

"When I saw her she looked my way  
And I knew that I was over my head  
Ruby lips on a smile so sweet  
With a rude attitude that could knock me dead.

suddenly  
I heard a voice when she called my name  
suddenly  
I knew my life was gonna change

Well she's hotter than hell  
And she's cool as they come  
And she's smart and she's wild  
All rolled into one  
Ya you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be  
It's not easy to see  
That she's an angel to you  
But she's a devil to me"

When he finished he was greeted by a wild applause. He looked in the crowd immediately spotting Sabrina. "This song was dedicated to a very special girl to me." He said smirking.

He didn't point there wasn't a spotlight on her but everyone followed his gaze to Sabrina who's face couldn't get any redder.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Dawn applauded glad Matt and Sabrina were finally starting to work things out. She stiffened when she heard something behind her.

Frowning she turned around to see a dark silhouette sneaking behind her.

People who knew Dawn knew the girl was to curious for her own good. So she quietly followed the dark figure.

She followed him through the lobby to a what she always assumed was a closet but now turned out to be the door to the stairs which lead to the basement.

Hesitating for a moment knowing full well she wasn't allowed to go in there but as the expression goes 'curiosity kills the cat' she followed the figure to the basement.

Once in the dark room she frowned not seeing anybody. "Hello? Is somebody there?" She asked carefully. "I don't wanna sound rude but your allowed to be here."

"Well well well Looks like I have a little admirer." She heard someone say from behind her.

Spinging around turning to face none other the Skippy Higenlooper.

**Author: Alright as you read in the beginning I made a time skip of two weeks with the reason I needed James's birthday to happen sooner and the timeline still isn't exactly right cause in 'You were so cute when you were young' James's birthday was at the end of summer and now I have it in the middle :(**

**BTW the song Matt sings is called 'Angel to you devil to me' by Click five. I found it verry fitting.**

**Things that changed in those two weeks are: Katie's no longer in a wheelchair but uses crutches, Matt's released from the hospital but isn't allowed to do much, James comes out of his room but not much and obviously is still feeling bad.**

**Oh and as you already knew Skippy escaped, Griffin and most other adults like mrs. Knight know but didn't tell the kids so not even the boys from BTR know yet.**


	20. Skippy what!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious

Ch20: Skippy what?

"Your coming Jasmine?" Mr. Diamond ask waiting for her to follow.

"Uhm... Is it okay if I go to the apartment first I want to see how Chocolate is doing." Jasmine lied.

Mr. Diamond blinked that had been the longest sentence Jasmine had said over the past few weeks. "Sure..." He shrugged awkwardly. "I'm going to congratulate James.. I'll see you there."

Jasmine shrugged. "Sure. Bye David." She watched him leave before she started pacing.

She knew that if she wanted to do something she had to do it today! She just wasn't sure what?

Jasmine frowned as she could hear music coming from the pool. She didn't have time for this!

Deciding she needed to go somewhere more quiet to come up with a plan she walked away from the music completly unawre that by walking away to come up with a plan she was ruining Katie's plan.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

'This makes it very high on the list of worst days in my life'. Dawn figured forcing back a sob.

After beating her up Skippy had just sat down and fell asleep, leaving her laying on the floor covered in bruises and with a swollen eye. She faintly heard the door open but ignored it believing it was just her imagination.

She carefully tried sitting up again not daring to make a sound in fear of wakening Skippy. Dawn hissed in pain as she fell back. She sniffled as more tears rang down her swollen cheeks.

_"Is somebody in here?"_

Dawn blinked vaguely recognizing that voice. "Do.. Don't come over here!" She tried to yell but it only came out as a hoarse whisper. She knew that who ever it was had heard her cause she could hear footsteps coming closer.

"D..Dawn?"

Dawn slowly tried opening her eyes further to get a better look at the person who found her. She was sure by the sound of the voice but she needed proof. "Jazz?"

"Yeah I'm.. here." Jasmine slowly nodded bending down to her knees to get a better look of the battered girl who was laying on the cold basement floor. "Who did this to you?"

Dawn carefully turned her head.

Jasmine followed the blonde girl's gaze gasping as she fought the urge to scream. There in the far corner slept Skippy Higenlooper.

"How.. when did he?" Jasmine trailed of shaking her head.

"I don't know." Dawn weakly replied.

Out of instinct Jasmine reached for her cell ready to call who ever and beg for help, the problem was... Her cell was in Minnesota.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"That was really sweet and all..." Katie chuckled as Matt and Sabrina walked of together to 'talk'. "But who's the next performance?" Katie asked turning to Carmen and Jenny.

"I'll go." Jenny said taking the microphone from Katie's hand accidently pointing to the speakers which resulted in to them making a screeching sound. "Oops." Jenny said as she quickly pointed the microphone somewhere else.

Mercedes suddenly came up to them. "You know this really isn't working." She said crossing her arms.

"Well it's not so easy" Katie replied annoyed. "You try singi-"

"I'll will." Mercedes said taking the microphone heading for the stage.

"Wait! What song should we play for you?" Katie called after her but it was no use.

Jenny glanced at Dawn's clipboard that still lay next to the stereo. "Katie?" The redhead frowned. "This says that Mercedes is supposed to sing now."

Katie blinked. "What song?"

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Mercedes stood on stage waiting for the music to start. She wasn't a horrible singer just not a great one either. She could pass on as okay plus the song she was about to sing was on of the first songs she learned ever so she wasn't nervous. She hoped this would get James mind of things.

Mercedes secretly also hoped it would make James think of her more. She smiled as the music started.

"You with the sad eyes  
don't be discouraged

it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people  
you can lose sight of it all  
and the darkness inside you  
can make you feel so small.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Jasmine was as quietly and carefully making her way to the door with Dawn's arm slumped over her shoulder. Neither girl made a sound afraid of waking Skippy.

They were almost there when suddenly they heard a loud screeching sound causing both girls to yelp loudly.

"Someone pointed the microphone to-"

"To the speaker I know." Jasmine interrupted Dawn. "You think it woke up Skippy?"

Instead of Dawn's voice a low male answered. "I think he's awake yeah."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"So don't be afraid to let them show  
your true colors  
true colors are beautiful  
like a rainbow "

Mercedes grinned as she finished her song and got of stage heading towards James to ask him what he thought of her performance when her dad walked up to her.

"Princess have you seen your sister?" He asked.

"Not for a while now." Mercedes answered looking past her father trying to get a glimpse of James's reaction.

Griffin frowned. "Really? Her bodyguard hasn't been able to find her."

That Mercedes attention. "Dad why were you so insisted on how much security the party would have anyways?"

Griffin sighed putting his hands on his oldest daughter's shoulder. "Princess I've got some bad news for you."

Mercedes frowned. "What is it?"

"Skippy Higenlooper escaped." Griffin said looking down.

"What?"

Griffin and Mercedes turned to find Mr. Diamond and the BTR boys standing there.

**Author: Sorry this is later then usual but I have an excuse not that I'm happy with the excuse... I have an inner throat infection :( verry painful.**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up cause I'm still feeling pretty crappy :(**


	21. Lost and found so let's not panic

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch21: Lost and found so let's not panic.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." SKippy said searching through the basement for the two girls. "You shouldn't hide I'll find you anyway."

Dawn and Jasmine both sighed once he passed their hiding spot. They were hiding in what a very small closet. One person barely fitted in heck they were laying on top of each other. Neither one cared about the awkward position though they both had other things on their mind.

"He's gone." Jasmine stated as she carefully got out.

Dawn tried to sit up but froze a loud gasp of pain tearing through her throat.

"Don't move!" Jasmine warned immediately standing up looking around to see or hear if Skippy heard them.

When nothing happened she bend down to the injured girl in the closet. "What hurts?" She asked though she felt like asking a dumb question.

Dawn was covered in bruises had a swollen eye and Jasmine was wondering if the blonde girl's nose was broken or not. Asking what hurt had to be a dumb question.

"Stomach." Dawn whispered closing her eyes in pain.

Jasmine nodded reaching for the girl's stomach carefully lifting the pink shirt up. Jasmine gasped. Dawn's entire stomach was getting dark blue not just bruising blue but blackish purple kinda blue. "Your bleeding from inside." Jasmine stated.

"This is the part were doctor Mcsteamy and Mcdreamy take the patient to surgery." Dawn replied with a faint smile, though she desperately hoped someone would find them before it was to late. 'Wonder if the bodyguards realize I'm gone yet' She thought.

She noticed Jasmine was looking at her hand with a thoughtful expression "What are thinking of?" Dawn asked.

"Just stuff." The taller girl replied tearing her gaze away from her wrist. She shifted uncomfortably accidently knocking over a box that had been standing behind her. Both girls froze as they immediately heard footsteps rapidly coming closer.

Jasmine immediately reacted by closing the closet door.

Dawn gasped as Jasmine closed the door. "What are you doing? He'll find you if you stay outside."

"I... He'll defiantly find us that way." Jasmine replied from outside the closet. "Your not the only one who watches Grey's and anatomy. You need to see a doctor fast." She took a deep breath. "I'm gonna try to get him to follow me out of the basement back in the Palm Woods... and hopefully run in to security or something."

"Are you crazy!" Dawn tried to yelled getting up slightly but stopped gasping in pain. Dawn protested more but Jasmine ignored her taking a few steps foreword

Just then Skippy turned to corner grinning as he spot her. "Found you."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"This is a joke right?" Kendall asked in disbelief. "How could you not tell us this?" He snapped not believing they had kept this from them for so long. "The dude that tried to kill my sister escaped and no one bothered to tell?" Kendall had been yelling at Griffin for fifteen minutes now and Carlos was seriously wondering if the boy needed a to take a breathing break.

Mr. Diamond had been pacing and James had just sat down not making a sound.

Carlos sighed. 'So much for that party'. He thought. Now everyone knew Skippy Higenlooper was somewhere out there a lot of people left. His niece Carmen had been the first her dad forcing her to leave and go home where it was safe.

Mrs Knight and Katie went straight back in to the apartment where Freight Train was now guarding the apartment door.

Jenny wanted to stay to but got in a small argument with her older brother and sister who both understood why she wanted to stay but both insisted on going home just to make sure nothing bad happened. So Frankie had called their dad to pick them up

Matt had left to. He had already done more then the doctors allowed him to, and to be honest his parents didn't want their son to be near the ones Skippy Higenlooper hated the most.

Honestly Carlos couldn't really blame them. He glanced at James who was sitting on chair nervously taping his fingers. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that the pretty boy was boiling with anger on the inside.

After noticing how much the taller boy's shoulders were shaking he put a hand on James's shoulder. "It will alright." He stated hoping to reassure the taller teen. "Griffin is having them search the entire area."

James sighed but gave a small nod.

They stood up as a group of men dressed in black suits with grim expressions walked towards Griffin. "No sign of them so far sir." One said.

"Well what the hell are you doing here then!" Mercedes snapped. "My baby sister is out there go find her!" She yelled.

Griffin sighed wrapping his arms around his oldest daughter as she burst in to tears. "Don't return unless you have any news or I ask for it." He ordered.

The men in suit nodded before they all rushed of again.

Once they were out of sight James let out a heavy sigh and Kendall had enough of it. "That's it!" Kendall snapped. "We've let them search for long enough it's time to do things our way!"

"Rushed, impulsive, with weird results?" Logan asked raising a eyebrow.

Kendall nodded. "We're gonna search for them ourselves. We will find them." He said looking James straight in the eye.

James nodded hoping Kendall was right. The girls would try to stay away from the maniac. After all they weren't stupid.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

'I'm so stupid!' Jasmine thought furiously. Her plan had been to get Skippy to follow her out of here as he tried to kill her.

She knew it sounded insane and she couldn't agree more but she had somehow thought her plan could have worked if it wasn't for one tiny fact...

Skippy didn't necessary want to kill her, just inflict as many damage as he could.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' Jasmine thought as Skippy nearly hit her she ducked and he hit the wall making a shelf fall down.

"Your wearing more clothes then last time." He said with a sick grin on his face.

Jasmine felt sick realizing what he wanted. "I really don't like your flow of thoughts." She said wishing she didn't sound so scared. "Can't you just stay away!" She yelled tying but failing to sound challenging.

Skippy seemed to ignore her as he got closer. Out of nowhere he grabbed her wrist pulling down her sleeve so he could look at her wrist. He smirked as he saw the thin scars. "Feels good doesn't it? Knowing your still actually alive?"

"Go to hell!" Jasmine yelled pulling her wrist back.

Skippy just grinned getting closer.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Dawn gasped blinking back tears as she heard a scream from outside the closet. She shifted trying to reach the doorknob bus suddenly started coughing. Looking in her hand she was surprised to see blood on her hand.

She backed up in surprise and fear her back hitting the closet wall. Suddenly all the lights went out. Reaching behind her she found something hard and pressed again and the lights went on again.

A small smile formed on her lips as she realized she just found the fuse box. Hoping that the same button controlled the electricity of the entire Palm Woods and not just the basement she pressed the button a couple of more times again hoping someone would come down and check.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

'Come on feet do something! Kick lash out do something!' Jasmine thought not really able to come up with something as Skippy pressed her down.

Suddenly something or someone pushed Skippy of her.

Jasmine immediately backed up pressing her back against the wall hugging her knees as she closed her eyes tightly.

Skippy for a moment seemed confused especially when someone hit him in the face _hard_. He blinked his eyes focusing on a very pissed James Diamond.

"Never mess with my sister again!" James screamed at him. Skippy just grinned as the two teens charged at each other.

James winced as Skippy got good hit on his arm. The fight could have lasted longer but James had other priorities. James pushed Skippy of of him making the criminal slam in the wall.

James immediately got up rushing over to Jasmine who still had her eyes closed and was hugging her knees tightly. "Jazzy are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Jasmine's only responded by closing her eyes tighter.

"Jazz it's me!" James said griping Jasmine's shoulders tightly. "Come on Jazzy it's me James. Please open your eyes."

Jasmine slowly opened her eyes blinking servile times. "Wha..James..?" She stopped her eyes growing.

It took James a second to late to figure out his sister wasn't looking at him but behind him. He gasped as he felt something pierce through his stomach. He fell to his knees clutching his stomach.

"Nn.. No." Jasmine choked out seeing a piece of glass puncturing her brother's stomach.

"Jasmine Dawn! Are you in here!" A voice called.

"Kendall!" Jasmine yelled back. "Please hurry up!" She yelled shaking James trying to get him to respond. "Please don't die, please don't die Jamsey!" She screamed almost hysterically.

Behind the siblings, Skippy grinned. "Not exactly the revenge that I had in mind but I suppose this works to."

Jasmine glared at him. "You fucking bastard I hate you!" She screamed as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Jasmine!" She looked up to see her dad, the other three members of Big Time Rush, Griffin, Mercedes and a bunch of men dressed in black suits making their way over to them.

"James!" Mr. Diamond gasped rushing over to his unconscious son.

"Dad do something!" Jasmine yelled.

Griffin's guards immediately went for Skippy.

"Where's Dawn?" Mercedes asked.

"Closet." Jasmine replied weakly pointing to the direction of the closet before turning back to James. "Please don't die." She whispered.

**Author: So sorry for the wait! Like I already said I was sick before but I hope this chapter was worth waiting for. If not I'm so sorry!**


	22. A lot can happen in four days

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch22: A lot can happen in four days.

The first thing that he became aware of when he woke up was that his entire body felt sore. The first thing he wanted to do when he woke up was go right back to sleep.

"James? It's alright boy open your eyes."

The first thought he had after hearing his father's voice was 'I don't want to go to school yet'.

"Come on buddy time to wake up."

James resisted to urge to groan hearing Carlos's voice. Didn't they see he wanted to sleep! He deserved at least an extra hour of sleep after he had such a terrifying dream earlier... Dream? James eyes fluttered open as his last waking hours came back to him.

Looking around he realized he was in a hospital room with his dad, Kendall, Logan and Carlos.

"Welcome back." His dad smiled at him.

Kendall smiled a gentle smile patting James's hand. "Good to have you back."

James opened his mouth to say something but only managed a croaking sound.

"Hold on." Mr diamond said grabbing a glass of water and helping James drink as Carlos and Kendall helped him sit up.

"Thanks." James breathed once he finished drinking.

"No prob." Kendall answered with a small shrug.

Mr Diamond nodded. "You gave us all quit a scare boy." He said smiling at his son.

James frowned he could tell that by his father tone that what the man said was true."How long have I been..."

"Four days." Logan answered.

"Four days." James repeated eyes growing wide. "Jasmine! Is she alright? Skippy tried to...he wanted..Where is she?"

"James! James!" Kendall tried to get his friend's attention. "It's alright!" He said.

"You came just in time." Carlos told him. "Jasmine's fine... well not fine.. as in fine.. and really upset...I.. I better shut up." Carlos said.

Logan sighed. "A lot happened after Skippy stabbed you James. " He briefly closed his eyes as he started explaining what happened after James got stabbed and passed out.

_Flashback:_

_Logan sighed watching as the second ambulance drove away on full speed through the apartment window. The first one had Dawn, Mercedes and of course Griffin in it. The second one had James and mr. Diamond._

_Of course the boys had wanted to go to the hospital to there was only one problem._

_"Come on! What's your problem? Her brother's in the hospital for god's sake!" Kendall yelled at the policemen._

_Logan glanced at Jasmine who was sitting on a chair next to the kitchen counter barely making a sound as a female officer was clipping her nails. _

_Logan knew that under different circumstances the girl would have made a huge fit saying stuff about someone getting her a new manicure. He figured by the far away look in the girl's eyes that she probably wasn't even aware of what was going on around her._

_Carlos noticed to. He walked over bending down so they were on eye level. "Jazz?"_

_Jasmine blinked slowly coming out of dazed like state. She frowned noticing the officer clipping her nails. The officer noticed Jasmine was looking at her and smiled a sympathetic smile. "Just getting samples."_

_Logan noticed the girl still looked confused decided to explain more. "Skin on your nails from when you scratched Skippy."_

_"Oh." Was the only reply he got._

_Just then mrs Knight came back in holding a clean clothes. She had went to get clean ones for Jasmine seeing the ones she was wearing were covered in blood. "Jasmine I got you clothes here." She said gently._

_Jasmine nodded getting up and taking a step forward swaying._

_"Whoa!" Carlos and Logan gasped barely catching the thirteen year old as she fell to he knees._

_Jasmine started heaving._

_Kendall immediately reacted by grabbing a bucket and handing it to his mom who held it up for Jasmine as she emptied her stomach. Once she finished Jasmine finally started crying._

_Mrs. Knight sighed rubbing the thirteen year olds' back. "That's it. Let it all out."_

_End flashback._

"She's doing better now... though she still doesn't talk much." Logan said purposely leaving out some facts. James just woke up they didn't need him to worry more then he already was.

James slowly nodded taking in the information. "Where's she now?"

"At home." Carlos simply answered.

"Which is...?" James asked giving them a look.

"At the Palm Woods." Kendall answered.

"Which reminds me." Logan sighed getting up. "I need to take her to Miss. Allen." Before he got out of the door he turned back to them smiling at James. "I'm glad your awake."

James returned the smile. "Thanks. Glad to be awake."

Once Logan left James turned his attention back to the others. "And who exactly is this miss Allen?"

A small grin appeared on Carlos face. "It's actually quit funny how that happened."

"Funny." Mr diamond muttered crossing his arms.

Kendall rolled his eyes good naturally. "Well a day after what happened Jasmine's mom came to LA and went to the hospital." He started to explain.

_Flashback:_

_Gustavo and Kelly were in the elevator on their way to the fifth floor where James was staying at. "Alright we get in and get out." Gustavo explained. "We'll ask if James made any progress, check the security and see how the other dogs are doing."_

_Kelly gave him a look. "Don't you want to actually go see James instead of asking?"_

_"Nah.. He's asleep so he won't even notice. us if we were there." Gustavo awkwardly brushed her of._

_Kelly sighed knowing full well that the grumpy man was actually very worried about James and the other boys' well being, he just didn't like showing it._

_As the elevator opened and they came out Gustavo froze. Kelly frowned following his gaze to a middle aged women with very light brown hair that was in a simple ponytail. The woman was wearing a simple green shirt and blue jeans._

_"You!" Gustavo yelled getting the woman's attention._

_That's when Kelly recognized her as Audrey Miller-Diamond Jasmine's mom and James aunt/step mom._

_"What the hell is your problem?" Gustavo yelled rushing over to Audrey who blinked in confusion and surprise. "What are talking about?"_

_"I pay for your wedding and this is how you repay me!" Gustavo yelled at her. "Everything was going just fine until you decided to take the pup away!"_

_"It was for her own good!" Audrey yelled back getting angry herself._

_"Her own good!" Gustavo yelled back._

_"Yeah!"_

_"Well look at how GOOD that went!" Gustavo nearly screamed at Audrey and Kelly was seriously getting worried for his blood pressure._

_"This wasn't supposed to happen!" Audrey screamed at him._

_"Well guess what! It did!" Gustavo continued the argument._

_"What's going on here?"_

_Kelly turned around to see Katie, mrs Knight Kendall and Carlos standing there. Kelly shrugged helplessly as Gustavo and Audrey continued their argument._

_End Flashback._

"You should have seen it there was steam coming out of Gustavo's ears." Carlos said with a child like grin on his face.

James couldn't help smile imagining the scene happening. "Yeah but I still don't know who miss Allen is."

Mr Diamond chuckled shaking his head. "Well the argument was going on for quit some time when..."

_Flashback:_

_"You seriously think any of this would have happened if you had let her stay here?" Gustavo yelled._

_"You don't know what would have happened! How was I supposed to fucking know!" It was clear that neither Gustavo nor Audrey were planning on giving up soon._

_"Are you kidding me! The dogs would have kept a close eye on her and she would have never wandered of. You couldn't even take care of her when she was younger how the hell are you supposed to take care of a teenager?" Gustavo bellowed._

_"Gustavo that's enough!"_

_Gustavo froze slowly turning around facing a not so happy Griffin. In all the years Gustavo had worked for Arthur Griffin the man had never looked so tired and old._

_Griffin sighed rubbing his forehead. "Gustavo your a great producer but tell me how much do you know about raising teenagers?"_

_"I..uh don't..." Gustavo trailed of not really having an answer for that._

_Griffin nodded. "That's what I thought. Let me tell you one thing it's hard and messy job and sometimes you make mistakes. Well I've seen Jasmine and she's a good kid."_

_Audrey visibly relaxed at Griffin's words but he wasn't done yet. She wouldn't get away that easy._

_Griffin then turned to her giving her an icy look. "The question is... Thanks to who is she that good kid."_

_"What do you mean?" Kelly asked not really getting where he was going with this._

_"From what I have gathered" Griffin said looking at Audrey. "I understand Jasmine grew up on the road. I'm not sure if that's the best way for a child to grow up."_

_Some of Audrey's previous anger then returned. "How dare you! I know that that wasn't the right way but I've settled now! I got a home with her dad."_

_"Which she didn't know he was her dad till two years ago." Mrs Knight couldn't help but point out._

_Carlos sighed this was taking way to long. "Can't you fight this out later? I mean in the end you want what's best for Jazz right?"_

_Audrey shot him an evil glare. "I know what's best for my daughter thank you very much."_

_Griffin smiled a small smile. "I might know someone who knows even better."_

_End Flashback._

"And that's where miss Allen comes in." Mr Diamond explained. "She's a counselor who's going to get Jasmine to talk about what happened and talk about some other stuff and get her to open up to us. But what Jasmine doesn't know is that miss Allen's also going to decide if Jasmine's going to stay in LA or Minnesota."

James frowned. "So in a way this is like a lawsuit for Jazz's custody?"

"...In a way." Mr Diamond nodded awkwardly.

James was about to ask more when they suddenly heard a voice coming from... Kendall's belt?

"Guys can you hear me?"

"Is that... Logan?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

Kendall nodded grabbing the walky talky from his belt. "What's up Logan?"

James was still looking con fussed so Carlos whispered to him "No cell phones allowed so we got creative."

"We might have a problem." Logan's voice said coming through the walky talky.

"Which is?"

"Jasmine says she doesn't want to visit James." Logan said over the walky talky.

**Author: I hate this chapter! ...Well I don't hate it cause I worked hard on it. But seriously I wrote it six times and I'm still not a hundreth percent happy with it! And I'm also sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**So what do you think is it better if Jasmine stays in LA or goes back to Minnesota?**

**You'll find out how Dawn's doing in the next chapter.**

**My throat infection finally completly healed! I want to thank everyone who sent me get well wishes Thanks! ^_^**

**I have a Deviantart page now! The link is on my profile. Please check it out I got pictures of the OC in the series. If you notice something wrong with them please PM me. **

**I'll try to update soon but my internet might be takken down tomorow but I'll try anyways.**


	23. Broken glass

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch23: Broken Glass.

"Jasmine says she doesn't want to visit James." Logan's voice came from the walky talky.

For a moment everyone was silent until James finally asked. "Did she say why?" Not really succeeding in hiding the hurt in his voice.

"Say why? Her saying 'I don't want to' was a miracle on it's own." Logan said with a dry chuckle.

James rolled his eyes shooting the ones in the room an annoyed glare. "Didn't you just say she was talking?"

"She is." Kendall answered slowly. "Just not much... Yesterday she gave me a lecture on how to properly take care of her cat's fur... When I asked how she was feeling."

James just sighed already guessing what his sister was trying to do. "She's trying to ignore what happened isn't she?"

"Kinda." "Pretty much." Kendall and Carlos answered.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"You know you could have given her some slack." Logan said parking the BTR-mobiel.

Jasmine gave a small shrug getting out of the car. "If she kept on talking like that my head was seriously gonna explode."

Logan couldn't help but agree with that. "Anyways I don't think you should were that sweater in this heat." He said rubbing sweat from his forehead.

Jasmine gave a short nod hoping that mrs. Knight had done the laundry and her long sleeved shirts clean. As she recently realized when you live in LA you don't have many long sleeved clothes.

They went back to apartment 2J and Jasmine immediately flopped down next to Katie on the orange couch.

Katie briefly looked up giving Logan a questioning look.

Logan shook his head indicating that Jasmine still hadn't talked about what happened.

Katie sighed she wasn't allowed to pressure Jasmine to talk about what happened but Katie knew that if Jasmine kept all her feelings inside she would explode or something.

Katie was about to ask something when someone knocked on the door.

Katie sighed opening the door blinking in surprise at seeing Tori, Sabrina, Jade and Robbie. "Uhm hi." She said letting them in.

"The nerd followed us." Jade said sending Robbie an annoyed glance.

Tori rolled her eyes. "How's Jazz doing?"

Katie sighed. "Good and bad. She won't talk about what happened."

Tori nodded. "Should I try tal-"

"If she doesn't want to talk then don't make her talk and now let's go." Jade interrupting Tori.

"Jade!" Tori groaned. "At least I'm trying to be a good mentor here!"

"Oh so you dropping by here makes you a better mentor then me?"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you meant it!"

As Tori and Jade continued their little argument Katie and Robbie went back to the living room.

Tori rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean that!"

"No point in taking it back now." Jade muttered crossing her arms.

Suddenly they could hear faint guitar music coming from the living room. Tori blinked realizing that they totally forgot abut Robbie.

_"It's fun to run, it's fun to play it's fun make thighs out of clay, it's fun to fill your car with gas. It fun to break things made of glass."_

Jade and Tori stopped hearing someone singing.

_"Broken glass can cut your hand and then you'll bleed across the land as any woman child or man. The dangers that you'll pass with broken glass._

"Oh no." Tori and Jade said at the same time and rushed to the living room.

_But broken glass is not a food so don't you listen to some dude who says put cheese on broken glass and make a sandawhich out out of broken glass." _Robbie sang noticing Jasmine getting up and rushing upstairs to her and Katie's shared room with Katie following her.

_"Cause broken glass isn't good for your tummy alt- _OW!" Robbie yelped as Jade slaped the side of his head. "What was that for?"

"For being a moron!" Jade snapped.

"I was just trying to cheer her up! Tori said she liked music so I started singing 'Broken glass' for her!" Robbie defended.

"Her brother got stabbed with a piece of broken glass so yeah I suppose she already knows broken glass isn't good for your tummy!" Jade snapped.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Come on Jazz." Katie sighed watching as Jasmine laying facedown on her bed. "You need to talk about this."

"I'm fi- nothing happened." Jasmine cut herself of.

Katie let out a dry chuckle. "At least you didn't say 'I'm fine'." She said sitting down on the bed herself. "But you've been trying to ignore what happened for far to long."

Jasmine turned around facing Katie with a thoughtful expression o her face. "But I'm supposed to be fine.. James and Dawn almost died...Aside from a few bruises I'm...fine."

"Fine." Katie repeated her eyes traveling to the dark bruises on her best friend's neck she sighed getting up. "Jazz if you don't want to talk about this then you really don't have to. But I think we do own Robbie an apology..." She blinked. "Or he owns you an apology for singing about glass in your tummy."

Jasmine hugged her pillow sighing. She really needed to get this of her chest by now, she had a major headache and she hadn't had a full night sleep in four days. "Katie?"

"Hm?" Katie asked turning around.

"It wasn't that part of the song that... made me upset."

"Then.. what did?" Katie slowly asked concerned.

Jasmine didn't look at Katie instead focused her gaze on the floor. "Broken glass can cut your hand and then you'll bleed across the land." She said instead of singing it.

Katie frowned. "Why would you be upset by the cut you hand part unless... Jazz?"

Jasmine closed her eyes forcing back tears as pulled up her sleeve showing Katie the three scars on her left hand.

"Oh Jazz..." Katie whispered sadly. "We can't leave you alone can we?"

"Then don't." Jasmine said blinking back tears as she and Katie wrapped their arms around each other hugging each other.

"Hey girls are you alright I heard.." Mrs Knight stopped Logan who was on her heels bumped in to her.

Katie briefly glanced up at Logan before turning back to Jasmine. "You need to let Logan to check them up. For all you know they might get infected."

Jasmine nodded as they both turned to Logan.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Their clean for now." Logan sighed. "But I want to take you to the hospital tomorrow to let a professional look at them deal?"

Jasmine nodded looking at her lap

Logan knew he had to call miss Allen about this later. He was shocked that it had been that easy for Jasmine to break some glass and start cutting herself in Minnesota. You'd expect her parents to have been more watchful of her. "I probably need to tell your mom and James to."

"Wait! No." Jasmine shook her head finally looking up.

"Their already worried anyway." Katie said.

"That's not it." Jasmine said looking down again.

"Then what is it?" Mrs Knight asked.

"You just don't get it!" Jasmine muttered getting up and trying to walk away but Logan stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Then tell us." He said giving her a firm look.

Jasmine sighed turning to face them again. She held her left arm up so they all had a good view on her wrist. "If I hadn't been so stupid James wouldn't have gotten hurt!" She said her voice breaking as she finally looked them in the eye.

Logan frowned not understanding what Jasmine meant by that. He looked at the firm look in her eyes and then back at the cuts on her wrist as he realized what she meant.

Jasmine had been cutting her wrist with a piece broken glass. James had been stabbed with a piece of broken glass... Suddenly he understood why Jasmine couldn't face her brother.

**Author: Can you imagine I just accidently found a video of Robbie singing about broken glass on youtube this morning? And boom! I was hit by a wave of inspiration.**

**PS: I want to give my series a name instead of constantly refering to it as 'my big time rush series' got any ideas?**


	24. Morning dawn

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch24: Morning dawn.

Mercedes frowned in her sleep as someone gently shook her shoulder."Hm... What?" She sleepily asked groggily opening her eyes. "Daddy?"

Griffin smiled sadly at her. "You should go home, get some real sleep."

"No. I want to stay." Mercedes stubbornly refused sitting up looking at her baby sister. Dawn looked so much smaller under the white covers. She looked so pale in the all white room, it made her purple highlights stand out and unfortunately also the dark bruises on her face. "I want her to wake up." Mercedes whispered.

"I know. Me to" Griffin nodded. "And she will. Just wait and see."

Mercedes smiled faintly thinking back to what Dawn's friends had told them. "She really is a Griffin. Starting about numbers and statistics with a guy who wants to kill her."

Griffin smiled to. "She's a strong girl she'll be up and about before you know it."

Mercedes nodded getting up. "I'm getting coffee you want some?"

"No thanks." Griffin said taking a hold of Dawn's hand.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Mercedes was on her way to the cafeteria but as she passed the many hospital rooms something got her attention. "James?" She asked walking in the room. "Your awake."

James turned to her and smiled. "Mercedes.. Hi."

"When did you wake up?" Mercedes asked surprised.

"Yesterday.. in the morning." He answered.

"Oh..." Mercedes looked around in the room. "Where's everybody else?"

James gave a small shrug. "My dad is talking to some doctors and the guys are getting lunch."

"What about your sister?" Mercedes asked sitting down.

"Long story." James answered realizing he hadn't asked how Mercedes's sister was. "How's Dawn?"

Mercedes sighed. "She.. She's well.." Mercedes looked down.

"Hey." James said carefully sitting up and taking a hold of Mercedes's hand. "It will be alright." He said rubbing her shoulder.

"If she doesn't wake up soon (sniff) the doctors say her chance of waking up is close to zero." Mercedes whispered with tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't worry." James sighed gently rubbing Mercedes's shoulder. "Everything will be alright."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Griffin sat up hearing footsteps behind him. "This counts as a notice?"

Miss Allen sighed from behind him. "Of course not." She said. "This was out of your hands... You are still a good father... you've done so much for them. Your a model adoption parent."

Griffin stood turning to facing her. "I nearly lost one of my girls and you call me a model apoption parent! If I hadn't fired Big Time Rush three years ago none of this would have happened!"

Miss Allen gasped taken back by the anger in his voice. "Mr. Griffin.. you shouldn't blame yourself. You didn't have any control over the situation!"

Arthur Griffin sighed tiredly rubbing his forehead. "Let's face it! This is all my fault."

"It is..n't."

Griffin gasped turning back to the bed. "Dawn?" He asked grabbing a hold of Dawn's hand. "Pumpkin can you hear me?"

"Not your fault." Dawn murmured.

"Call the doctor!" Griffin yelled at miss Allen before turning back to Dawn. "Dawney I need you to open your eyes for me. Can you do that for me?

"Hurts." Dawn whispered.

"I know pumpkin." Griffin said carefully moving so he was half hugging her. "But it will all be alright." He whispered stroking her back. "Everything will be alright."

**Author: I really like the Griffin family dynamic.**


	25. Not an angry spirit just a concernd brot

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch25: Not an angry spirit just a concerned brother.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jasmine said with wide eyes sitting at the kitchen table watching as mrs. Knight patch Kendall up.

"I already said it was alright." Kendall replied wincing. "Enough of the iodine mom." He whined wincing as pressed a cloth to the cut.

"I could have scratched your eye out." Jasmine pointed out.

"That would be kinda gross." Katie said walking in and sitting down on her usual seat next to Jasmine.

"You didn't scratch my eye out, it just a little cut and I sho- OW!" Kendall made a yelping sound as Logan kicked his foot from under the table. Logan gave him a _look_.

"I know cutting is bad and I'm not gonna start again just because Kendall said 'just a little cut'." Jasmine said before Logan could scold Kendall.

For a few seconds the room was quiet before Kendal continued. "Anyways... It's not really your fault. I should have known better to get so close to you hands when trying to wake you up."

After Jasmine had opened up to Katie three days ago she started having nightmares, so when she started screaming late at night and Katie couldn't wake her up Kendall had been the first to enter cause his and James shared room was closest to the girls' room. In her sleep Jasmine had blindly lashed resulting in Kendall's bloody cheek.

"And here is breakfast made by none other then chef Carlitos." Carlos said setting plates in front of everyone. They immediatly started eating.

Everyone knew what would needed to be done. Even Jasmine she was just to afraid to admit it.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"Do you have to make notes today?" Jasmine asked from her place on the white couch.

"Of course not." Miss Allen said putting her notepad away. "You can talk freely."

Sighing Jasmine nodded. "Well.. I had this dream and.. I accidently hurt Kendall...I don't really want to but.. know I need to talk but..." She trailed of.

"It's alright I'm not gonna force you." Miss Allen assured. "Maybe you can tell me a bit without getting in to too much detail?"

Jasmine sighed closing her eyes leaning more on the couch. "It started in the basement right when James is asking if I'm alright."

_("Jazzy are you okay?")_

_("Jazz it's me! Come on Jazzy it's me James. Please open your eyes.")_

"Right to when Skippy stabbed him."

Jasmine had a bit trouble retelling this part of her nightmare. To her this had been the worst part of the event, but in her dream things had gotten worse. "Only this time Kendall didn't find us so..." Without warning Jasmine stood up rushing out of the room.

She grabbed her cell phone quickly dialing the number. "Carlos. Can you come pick me up? I need a ride real bad."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

She had called Carlos because she knew he would understand. Of course Kendall and Logan would understand to but in different ways. Logan would ask questions. Kendall would insist that it would be better if she went to talk to James. That and Carlos was a fast (reckless) driver and she needed to get away from Miss Allen's place fast. The memory of her dream being to much.

In her nightmare Kendall hadn't found them giving Skippy the opportunity to continue what he started. While Skippy was... having his way with her James's spirit came out of his body. Spirit James had solemnly looked at his body. He had looked at the glass going through his stomach before turning his icy glare to her. **"It's your fault that I'm dead! You killed me! How could you do this to me?"**

So here she was, walking in circles in front of a closed hospital room. She carefully cracked the door open a bit trying to see inside. She sighed frustrated as she couldn't see anything.

Giving up she reluctantly walked in.

Jasmine sighed relived spotting her brother peacefully sleeping in the hospital bed obviously not an angry spirit. She hadn't seen him since she had first visited him after he got stabbed.

She was about to turn and leave but froze when James turned over in his sleep opening his eyes he blinking a couple of times realizing his sister was in there. "Jazz?"

Jasmine looked for a way out of the situation, not finding one she gave up deciding Katie and Kendall were probably right she needed to face James despite how mad he might be at her. "..Hi James."

James looked at her with an expression she couldn't place. She had expected to find anger in his eyes but instead he looked sad. 'He's upset duh! He nearly died because of me of course he's upset at me.' Jasmine thought.

"Come over here." James said quietly carefully sitting up.

Jasmine walked closer to the bed bending down to her knees. "I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean to get you hurt and I re-" Her panicked ramblings were cut of as James wrapped his arms around her pulling her in a tight hug.

Jasmine blinked surprised. "Your not mad?" She quietly asked.

James didn't respond to the question as he stroke her hair. "Your alright." He whispered more to himself then to Jasmine.

**Author: It's late, or late where I am anyways... I really liked writing the last scene cause I kept picturing it in my head and it looked really sweet! Oh and for all the nice reviewers (love you all your so great!) you can ignore the next part of the author note it's just for the meanie people.**

**Oh and for the bashers before you start accusing me of writing incest I want to scream very loudly 'This is NOT incest!' This is just sweet sibling stuff! If you were in the situation the characters were you'd probably act like this or something alike to!**


	26. Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch26: Promise.

_(Forgot to mention this earlier but the guys brought James his clothes sometime after he first woke up so he's not in one of those weird hospital gowns.)_

"Shs.. it's alright" To say James was relived to see his baby sister would be an understatement. He knew from his friends that she was alright. It wasn't that he didn't believe them it was that he knew that they didn't want him to worry and therefore didn't tell him the complete truth. Looking down at the thirteen year old in his arms who was struggling to force back her tears, he knew he guessed right.

He made shushing sounds stroking her hair trying to think of a way to comfort her or at least figure out why she was so upset. Suddenly he remembered what she had asked barely minutes ago. "Why would I be mad?"

"You should hate me." Jasmine sobbed burying her head to her brother's chest.

James sighed shifting. "Jazz I won't hate you but I need you tell me what's wrong. Okay?"

Jasmine gave small nod slowly taking her of her long sleeved brown vest and lifting her left arm so James could get a good look at her wrist. She heard James take in a sharp breath but continued.

"I did this..." Jasmine wondered if there was a way to talk herself out of this and somehow making the whole cutting thing seem less serious, would that even work? She wanted to say 'I didn't want to' but she knew she had been aware of what she was doing and that she was purposely hurting herself. Instead she said "I'm sorry."

James opened his mouth to say something but Jasmine shook her head. "That's not all... the night in the basement.." Jasmine took a deep breath. "Skippy stabbed you with the piece of glass I had with me." She said in one breath.

For a while neither sibling said something un till James looked at Jasmine who was refusing to meet him in the eye. "Jazz? You stopped didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Jasmine's head shot up at the question wide eyed. "You got hurt and who knows what would happened if skippy found the glass earli-"

"You could have seriously hurt yourself Jazz." James said seriously. "I need you to promise me you stopped."

Jasmine nodded. "I promise." she said just as seriously.

"I'm gonna make sure you stick to that promise." James nodded making a mental note to see if there was a way he could still do something about his previous failed promise.

Jasmine smiled reaching for her vest but stopped. "Logan was right about one thing though.."

"What?"

"You can't wear sweaters in LA during summer." Jasmine answered.

James chuckled. "Yeah... I think I might have a solution for that..."

**Author: Okay... this isn't my best I admit it! Sorry! I'll try to make the next chapter beter. I wanna thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! **

**Anyways I'm not sure if I'll update next week seeing it turned out my teacher expects me to actually **_**do**_** my homework this time -_-...**

**So I have been planning for more future stories, first after I finish this story I **_**really**_** need to update 'Big Time Psycho'. After that I'll write a 'what if?' story based on a request from mandamichelle. I do have some ideas for my series after that but I'm not sure if I should continue with the Jasmine series. What do think?**

**And I also have an other idea that I maybe am gonna write or maybe not seeing I can't really figure it out. It's a BTR fic based on an old show I used to watch Charmed. (not serie related) But I'm not sure... maybe someone wants to co-write this one with me. **


	27. Things are getting better Right?

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch27: Things are getting better... Right?

"So.. James and Mercedes?" Jasmine asked walking in to Dawn's hospital room. James was being released from hospital today and Mercedes was helping him pack. So she was allowed to go visit Dawn's room with Freight Train at her side of course.

"Mercedes and James." Dawn nodded a small smile on her face. "Though I personally think their to much alike."

"I think it's sweet." Freight Train said crossing his arms.

Jasmine nodded a thoughtful look on her face. "Yeah... He constantly worries about his face and hair and she constantly worries about her clothes and stuff... If they had a kid..."

"That would be... a very fashionable baby." Dawn added with a small laugh.

"Sounds cute." Freight Train stated smiling.

"Very cute." Jasmine nodded before glancing back at Dawn. "How are the bruises?"

"Fading." Dawn replied.

Suddenly the door swung open. "Dawney!" Jenny cheered rushing in and tightly hugging the girl in the hospital bed. "Don't you ever scare us like that again."

Carmen walked in a few seconds later and embraced Jasmine. "contento de su espalda" The latina whispered sounding relieved.

"Glad to back." Jasmine whispered back returning the hug.

"Jenny, now your choking me." Dawn murmured.

"Sorry!" Jenny gasped quickly releasing the blonde from her tight grip.

Dawn shrugged wincing slightly as the movement hurted her still incredibly sore muscles. "It's alright. How did you get in? ..Not that it isn't great to see you and all but..."

"I let them in." Katie said as she walked in followed by Matt and Sabrina. "Dawn's awake, Jasmine's talking again and Skippy has forty years of prison ahead of him." Katie said seriously before smiling. "Things are getting better."

"Yeah." Sabrina nodded smiling leaning a bit closer to Matt.

Dawn blinked and Jasmine frowned both noticing the change in the older girl seeing she normally couldn't stand Matt. "So..." Jasmine started. "Matt and Sabrina?" Dawn asked.

"Sabrina and Matt." Everyone except Sabrina and Matt answered.

Jasmine pouted rolling her eyes. "I can't leave you alone for a few weeks can I?"

"Neither can we." Katie replied. Jasmine followed her best friend's gaze to the orange wrirstdana on her left wrist. "I.. Sorry but your right things are getting better."

It was quiet for a short moment un till Henry quickly walked in. "Sorry I'm late but I brought a-"

"Apple pie." Everyone else in the room supplied.

"We have to stop answering like that." Matt stated with a small chuckle grabbing the remote from the small table and turning the tv on.

Jasmine noticed Henry looking at her and smiled giving a small wave. "Hi Henry."

Henry felt a small grin form on his lips. "Hi.. Jazz. Want some apple pie?"

"Sure." Jasmine replied, one of these days she had to explain to Henry that apple pie doesn't solve all the problems in the world.

Henry opened his mouth to say something when suddenly James called from the hallway.

"Jazz it's time to go. You ready?" He asked walking in leaning the weight of one side on a crutch and the other on Mercedes who was supporting him.

"Yeah uhm..." Jasmine looked around at all her friends in the room.

Henry noticed. He understood that after all what happened Jasmine wouldn't want to leave her brother's side for to long. He was about to tell her that is was okay for her to go but Sabrina beat him to the punch.

"It's alright kid you can leave." Sabrina said.

"No I..." Jasmine blinked. "Did you just call me kid?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well.. yeah I am older and..." Sabrina shrugged.

"You shouldn't pay attention to it." Matt said with a small wave of his hand. "She being a mother hen or something it will pass."

"Mother hen?" Sabrina asked shooting Matt an annoyed look as they got in to one of their typical Matt and Sabrina arguments.

The others watched. "Good to see that despite that their dating some things never change." Jenny said with a small cheerful smile on her face.

"Turn the volume up!" Dawn said suddenly her eyes focused on the television getting everyone's attention.

_"In other news convicted murder and pedophile Skippy Higgenlooper was killed tonight on his first night in prison. Rumors say he was beaten to death by fellow imprisoned."_

The reporter went on about other news but nobody really payed attention to it. They were all strangely relieved which was wrong seeing someone died a painful death.

'Or is it?' Mercedes thought. Was it wrong to be glad Skippy was beaten to death, after all isn't that exactly what Skippy had planned on doing to Dawn? The only reason he hadn't killed Dawn was that he needed her as bait and bait was better alive then death.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"And now we but zé vegétables on they magnificent pizza and then it will go in zé oven." Carlos said faking an Italian accent as Katie and Jasmine started putting the vegetables on the pizza. They were helping Carlos making a great dinner to celabrate James being released from hospital.

"Are you sure we should use these peppers to?" Katie asked glancing at how most of the pizza was covered with hot red peppers.

"Yeah cause it will give zé perfect amount of spice to zé very great pizza." Carlos said still using the accent.

"You sure?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes and besides we still have enough dough to make another pizza if this one is to spicy." Carlos said in his normal voice smiling sheepishly.

"Oh." The girls said before continuing with the pizza ,when Jasmine's phone beeped.

"Jasmine here." Jasmine said answering.

_"Jazz?" Dawn said. "Remember when I said somehow knew the name miss. Allen?"_

"Yeah.. What about it?" Jasmine asked.

_"I just remembered where I knew her from..."_

**Author: Skippy's gone! Yay!**

**Only one more chapter and maybe a epilog left :'(**


	28. trust

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch28: Trust.

"Katie." Jasmine whispered shaking the younger girl's shoulder who had fallen asleep at her desk again.

Katie slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. "Wha.. what's going on?" She asked through a yawn.

"You fell asleep scheming again." Jasmine explained quietly. It had been three days since they found out about the whole custody case and tomorrow was the big dreaded day, needless to say the entire house was filled with an anxious atmosphere. "Go to bed Kate, it's late."

"Have to think of something." Katie mumbled letting Jasmine guide her to her bed.

Jasmine shook her as she went to her own bed. "You can't beat the law." She said quietly as she sat down.

"There has to be something we can do." Katie whispered looking at the ceiling.

"We... we wait." Jasmine replied. "Tomorrow's gonna be a big day so we better go to sleep..."

"Yeah" Katie gave small nod. "Night Jazz."

Jasmine turned over facing the wall. "Night Katie." Needless to say neither girl got much sleep that night.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

_Next day at court._

Kendall, James and Logan were sitting at a wooden desk a few foot away were Mr. Diamond and Jasmine's mom at an other desk, behind them were Katie, Jasmine, Mrs Knight and all the other people who had something to say in the case.

Carlos had been the first to be called forward.

A lady in a grey suit walked a small circle in front of him. She had only asked two questions so far but they were already starting to hate her. "Mr. Garcia please tell us what your first impression of Jasmine Diamond was."

At their desk Kendall and Logan couldn't help but chuckle. James frowned at them. "What is it?" He asked.

Logan shook his head pointing at Carlos who had a small frown on his face. "Well I kinda thought someone turned James in to an eleven year old girl." The latino boy admitted, earning chuckles from some people including the judge.

"She said some things that sounded really like him!" Carlos defended.

The female lawyer ignored him. "But she seemed perfectly healthy didn't she?"

"Uhm... Yeah I suppose.." Carlos slowly answered with a small frown on his face.

The lawyer nodded. "Exactly, though if we take a look at miss Diamond's medical record now there have been quit some changes in the past three years." She said going through a map. "A broken leg, two asthma attacks one nearly fatal which is not clearly stated but it reads that had something to do with an exploding machine in Germany and of course we can't forget the whole hostage fiasco from a couple of weeks earlier. All of which happened under mr Diamond's watch."

It was official they really hated this woman now.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos had spend weeks trying to get James to stop blaming himself for what Skippy did and here comes this crazy woman and blames him for it ruining weeks of hard work.

Finally the boys' lawyer stood up. "You have Jasmine's medical record?" He asked calmly.

The female lawyer nodded looking annoyed.

"Does it say where she was born?" The man asked casually.

The woman in suit seemed taken back. "Not exactly..."

The guys' lawyer nodded statishfied. "Till today it is still unclear where the girl was born. Can you imagine every time she needs to get a new passport she has to explain that her mother couldn't remember were she was born because the woman was running away from her family. She never really had a steady living environment while growing up."

"She has that now!" The female lawyer defended. "Her mother married her biologic father and the have a fine house in Minnesota. It would be good for her to live with her mother _and_ father away from LA."

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

_an hour later_

"Pretty intense huh?" Mrs Knight asked looking at Katie and Jasmine who both nodded.

Jasmine rang a had through her hair. "My mom is sobbing and James looks close to having a nervous breakdown."

Mrs Knight nodded sighing. "I know but we're almost done."

One man went over to the judge handing him a piece of paper. The judge nodded. "Before the verdict we call foreward mr David Diamond."

The man who had given the paper to judge turned to mr Diamond asking one simple question. "What do you think is best to happen?"

Mrs Miller-Diamond smiled knowing her husband would side with her.

His answer however was a surprise. "I think it's best for Jasmine to stay in L.A."

"Why is that?" The judge asked.

Mr. Diamond sighed. "She... She's happy here, she has friends, good grades and despite what the lawyers say she's healthy... I for one know that forcing her to move away again would do more damage then good. What happened to her was a horrible thing and if she stays here I'm sure she'll talk about it."

He fiddled with his fingers awkwardly before running his hand through his hair. "She wouldn't admit it but Jazz has trusting issues.

Her mom never told her James was her brother or that I was her father so it's quit understandable she doesn't really trust her mom. And me... She thought I was her uncle for most of her life 'a cool uncle' mind you, but just an uncle" He looked the judge in the eyes. "When James got stabbed almost two weeks ago..it was the first time she called me 'dad' ever." He smiled slightly.

"Still I know she won't talk about what happened if she went back with us. Here..." Mr Diamond glanced at his son. "I know she's well taken care of, she has her big brother to talk and her best friend Katie. And if they are busy she still has Kendall,Carlos and Logan."

The judge nodded. "Well that settles it then." He glanced back at the paper that one of the jury members had handed him earlier. "According to the judicial proceeding the custody of Jasmine Olivia Diamond is fully handed to Mr. James Timothy Diamond."

**Author: Sorry that it's late or if it's bad.**


	29. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious.

Ch29: Epilogue.

Jasmine was lying on her stomach on her bed in apartment 2J. The window was opened to let in the nice warm summer air.

Instead of the sloppy ponytail she had her hair in for the past few weeks her hair was now falling loosely around her shoulders as she was writing in silver book.

_Jasmine's diary entry._

_So sorry for the long story about how I turned from Jasmine Miller to Jasmine Diamond book but it makes it easier to explain things and all. So now we're back to the point. Yesterday Griffin gave me and Katie diaries. He said writing about what happened and how we feel about it will help us get over it and all. Mine's silver with my name in orange letters on it and Katie book is blue with her name on it in pink letters._

_So I'm supossed to write about how I'm feeling and all so... I suppose I just write about how things are going right now. It's been three days since Jasmes won the custody case and I'm really glad that I get to stay in LA I do feel sorta bad for my mom... James says he feels bad about that to and, the last thing he wanted was to serparete me and my mom but I can still call my mom as many times as I want._

_I think Katie's keeping something from me. She's been secretive lately I think she and Travis are gonna break up soon. I know it's not nice to think like that but they've grown apart after all what happened it isn't that much of a surprise._

_This first diary entry is getting really sad isn't it? Well here's some good news Dawn's being released from hospital today! Now she still has some bruises and Mercedes told us that something has been bothering Dawn but Dawn's coming to the barbecue tonight so it can't be that bad right?_

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Katie was sitting at the kitchen table resting her head on her left hand as she quietly continued writing in her new diary. When she was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by her mom.

"Sweetie do you know if any of your friends are allergic for specific vegetables?" Her mom asked briefly looking up from the carrots she was cutting.

"Not really mom." Katie answered without looking up from what she was writing. "Just don't use to much garlic around Matt."

"Is he allergic?"

"No but Sabrina hates it when he had garlic breath." Katie said before focusing back on her writing.

_Katie's Journal entry._

_So as I was about to write... I'M GOING TO HOLLYWOOD ARTS! I'm gonna tell the others tonight at the barbecue, I can't wait to see their reactions. The cool thing is that despite that I'm a whole year younger I still get to be in the same year as my friends. It's because I've followed so many classes Hollywood arts before when I was bored and went to hang out at Hollywood arts._

_I know I've said this before but things really are getting better. Matt and Sabrina are finally together, Dawn's being released from hospital, Carmen doesn't seem close to nervous breakdown anymore and Jenny is slowly starting to act like her old energetic self._

_Kendall has joined James in the world of the overprotective brothers. Even now I can feel him glancing at me every few minutes... and he askes what I'm doing and were I'm going more often._

_James is much worse though. He literally growled at Jett when Jett asked how she handling everything.. It honestly looked kinda funny. James and Logan daily check Jasmine's wrist to see how the cuts are healing._

_Jazz feels bad for making him worry but she doesn't make fuss when her worries over her and lets him lecture her._

_Aside from that there's something that I have to do tonight which I really not looking forward to... I'm gonna break up with Travis tonight. The anoying thing is that everyone tells me that they all expected it... Even Jenny said she knew it was coming! 'You expected to marry your first crush?' Heck even the guys knew it was coming which makes it even more annoying! Wha-_

"Katie could you come help get things ready?" Kendall called walking in.

"Coming!" Katie answered closing her book.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

"For your doing it tastes really good." Logan said taking another bite of his spare ribs.

"Ha ha Logan." James said dryly. He had surprised everyone when he told them he wanted to help Carlos with the barbecue meat. "I'm actually pretty good at grilling."

"Impressive." Mercedes said walking up from behind him wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"More like tasty." Jasmine corrected from her seat between Carmen and Katie.

"Dawn's coming to right?" Carmen asked.

Mercedes nodded. "Yeah she should be here any minute now. She was talking to that guitar dude."

"You mean Guitar dude?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah... whatever." Mercedes shrugged turning back to James who was still busy with the grill.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

Dawn sighed ripping a drawing from her sketchbook. It was the picture she had drawn of Skippy. 'It's official! I'm crazy.' She thought getting annoyed with herself. It was weird way she actually felt really bad about Skippy's death. She briefly wondered if it had something to do with her love for mysteries.

A sudden breeze made the piece of paper fly out of her hands. "Oh no." Dawn groaned following the paper as it flew through the air. She still had some bruises and wasn't fast enough and the paper almost fell in the pool, before it could land in the water a hand made a grab for it.

Frankie Valentine had the paper and was now studying the picture with a sad and yet impressed expression on his face. "Did you draw this? It looks really good."

"I..No really.. I mean yes I did draw it but I di-.. Wait you can talk?" Dawn asked shocked.

Frankie smiled at her and Dawn's eyes grew. "I.. No offense but I didn't think you could.. talking I mean.. Sorry?"

Frankie chuckled shaking his head dismissing her apology. "No prob. Should be running around yet? After what happened?"

"I'm fine" Dawn brushed him of. "How come you never said something before?"

Frankie couldn't help but smirk. "You never asked. Though.. I'm sure you still need rest, come on."

Dawn didn't say anything as she allowed Frankie to guide het to where her friends were sitting. She couldn't help but smile 'Guess I found my new mystery.' She thought happily as she dropped the drawing of Skippy letting the wind blow it in the pool.

**BTR-Victorious-BTR.**

They had finished eating some time ago and it was already getting dark. The guys were quietly talking amongst themselves about what their next plans were. Jasmine and her friends were sitting on a bench as Katie got back.

"How did it go?" Jenny asked with a concerned frown.

"Kinda good I suppose." Katie said with a small shrug. "He said we can still be friends."

Carmen chuckled. "Hooray for staying friends how creative."

The others frowned. "Did you guys just hear that?" Matt asked surprised.

"What?" Carmen asked looking at her friends confused.

"You were being sarcastic." Dawn said with a small laugh. "Never thought that our little Carma would finally learn that." She said as she and the others laughed loudly.

Jasmine wiped a tear from her eye. "It's been while since I laughed like that."

The others silently agreed. Henry gave a small nod. "To think this started when you told us every summer something life changing happens to you."

Matt and Sabrina frowned. "Wait what?" Sabrina asked.

Jasmine rolled her eyes good naturally. "Just a theory I had.. for two summers in a row something life changing happened to me. First I found out James was my brother and the year after that I got accepted at Hollywood Arts... I guess this year was _not so positive._"

"_Or maybe_.." Katie quietly added.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked noticing Katie's grin.

Katie grinned looking at her friends. "I got accepted at Hollywood Arts." She said proudly.

"What?" "No way!" "Awesome!" "Cool!"

Katie chuckled at her friends' reactions. "Yeah they were really cool about it and they let me in real easily. They're letting me in the same year as you guys. I'm really ecited about it."

"You should be." Jenny nodded grinning.

"Yeah." Matt agreed. "It would be pretty cool to actually hear you sing."

"Sing?" Katie asked.

"You realize you going to have to sing at Hollywood Arts right?" Jasmine asked.

Katie looked at her friend frowning. "You realize your going to have to sing again soon right?" She shot back.

Jasmine briefly looked down before facing Katie again. "I still have a week . I'll be back at being a fantastic singer in no time."

"Would it kill you to be a little modest?" Sabrina chuckled.

"Technically it's not modest when it's true." Henry pointed out.

"See!" That's why he's my favorite German boy." Jasmine said after a few small giggles.

Matt was about to ask if she actually knew more German boys when his Girlfriend spoke up. "Alright then you two show us how good you are."

Katie blinked. "..There's no music."

"Actually." Henry grinned reaching under the bench. "I bought my guitar."

Jenny sighed noticing Katie looked nervous and Jasmine looked uncomfortable. "Come on guys... It would be good practice for Katie."

Dawn nodded. "Yeah and Jazz needs to get comfortable singing again."

"Fine." Jasmine and Katie grumbled.

Henry nodded and was about to start playing his guitar when Sabrina suddenly snatched it away. "Not so fast German," She said. "This has to go right and your still to new to the guitar... I'll play." She said as she started playing.

Katie immediately recognized the song 'Sweet Goodbyes' from Krezip. It was awfully fitting actually, despite Jasmine not having to go back to Minnesota they still said goodbye to many things in a way.

"_Can't sleep 'cause everything's changing, you don't want to leave things behind." _Katie started singing thinking back to when she first woke up to James coming home saying Jasmine wasn't coming back.

"_Can't breathe cause to many things going on going wrong in your life. Tears in your eyes, sweet goodbyes_." Jasmine sang thinking how she could have actually killed herself a couple of weeks back.

_"I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you thight  
Get you through the night  
I'll get you trough the night" _Both girls sang the chorus.

_"Wake up the sun's shining bright lets go out of bed into the light." _Dawn surprissed everyone by singing though that line kinde described how she woke up in the hospital.

Carmen smilled and gave a small nod as she sang the next line thinking how she had forced herself to just keep dancing and practising her moves and ignore how she felt. _"Shape up we won't forget still there's lots of love left to hold thight."_

_"Tears in your eyes  
Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now" _All the girls sang while Matt and Henry looked at each other and shrugged before they to started singing a long.  
_"I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you thight  
Get you through the night."_

_"Everything I love between us will get us trough the night  
All the things we lost will teach us see the pretty things in life  
All the places that we've been to The people we relate to  
All the love that we give in to.." _The group of friends were surprissed as a few older voices join the song. Looking up they saw Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan as they were quietly singing alon.

Soon Mercedes, Camille, Jo, Grifin, Mrs Knight and everybody else joined in al glad that the whole Skippy Higenlooper ordeal was finally and trully over.

_"Sweet goodbyes  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you thight  
I know how you feel right now  
Losing dreams you've come to care about  
I know what you need right now  
You need to come on home so I can hold you thight  
I'll get you trough the night."_

Soon school would start again though they were sure none of them would ever forget the past few weeks. After all this summer held all kind of diferent meanings to it.

To Kendall, James and Mercedes it had meant almost losing a sister. To Carmen it meant learning life wasn't all fun and games. To Jenny it had meant figuring out that she should not let things get to her to easy. For Dawn it meant realizing that not all mysteries have a good ending or a right solution. And to Jasmine's mom it had meant realizing that she hadn't been a good mother to her daughter.

Yet this summer hadn't only held bad things, for some it meant great things to. Sabrina realized that her friends had been right and that she and Matt did make a good couple. For James it was the summer he got full custody on his younger sister. And to Mercedes it was the summer she realized she actually wanted to date someone pretier then her.

**Author: That was the last chapter of 'Not so positive or maybe?' I know the ending was like really cheesy but I liked it but I feel bad it's already over.**

**Ironic fact: The homework I have been ignoring and kinda worried for the trouble I would be in well guess what I've been worried over nothing the asignment was to write three storylines for a soap. In other words I just translated a few chapters of this and BAM I created a soap I called it 'Diamond Knights..' (-_-; ) which could be the new name for the series let me know if you like it seeing I still haven't come up with an other name.**


End file.
